Xapphire
by Huntress-X
Summary: What if Jubilee was taken in by the Brotherhood instead of the Xmen? And with the OZT in her past? Updated last chapter 10! Please Review!
1. Proposition´s and Beginings

**Xapphire**

**By: Huntress X**

* * *

**_No I don't own then never have and never will. But I would buy them if I could…..What if Jubilee joins the Brotherhood instead of the X-men. Okay and this is in the Evolution universe where they don't use Jubilee at all, I don't think so anyway._**

* * *

"Come back here!" Jubilation Lee didn't turn around to see who the angry voice belonged to she just kept running, because at the moment she had about eight to ten cops chasing her. As she was racing down the streets of Hell´s Kitchen she looked for a place to hide, she had only been in New York for a few Weeks and didn't know the streets as well as she had back in L.A. She looked over her shoulder and she could see that the cops were getting on her, she turned into and ally not really seeing the big wall that now stood between her and her freedom.

"Okay kid" One of the very tired cops said as he was trying to catch his breath. "Now if you would just calm down and follow us down to the station"

"I didn't do anything!" Jubilee defended herself, she put her hands together and a firework show that looked like a rainbow came from her hands hitting the three first cops sending them into a wall. "Leave me alone!" The other cops grabbed there guns and pointed them at her.

"Drop your bag and put your hands over your head" One of them screamed. Jubilee felt the panic creeping up on her; she was not going back to juvie that was for sure. After her parents had died when she was nine she had been forced to move around to over 20 different foster-homes in just one year, at the age of ten she was living on the streets of L.A but then after two and a half years on the streets they had cot her and looked her up.

She had only stayed in juvie for two month before breaking out heading for New York. It had taken her a month to get to New York and nobody could make her go back.

She looked around trying to look for a way out, but nothing but plain walls surrounded her. Suddenly the policemen's guns escaped from their hands and went up in the air turning around so they were now facing them.

"I suggest that you leave now if your life is dear to you" A voice said from above them, Jubilee looked up and saw a man in a dark-red uniform and a weird helmet levitating right above their heads, he slowly started to lower himself down until he stood on the ground. The cops just stared at him as did Jubilee.

"It wasn't a joke" He said and raised one of his hands in the air making one of the pistols fire of, Jubilee closed her eye´s as the shot was fired but when she didn't hear it hit anything she opened her eye´s and saw that the bullet had stopped just inches from the youngest cops forehead.

"Go or your friend here will half to pay the price" The man threatened the men slowly started to back away helping their unconscious friends out of there on the way, then they started running probably to get help. Jubilee just stared as the man turned around to face her.

"Miss. Lee am I right?" He asked.

"Yes" Jubilee managed to say.

"My name is Magnus Lehsherr also known as Magneto and I have a proposition for you"

_Okay so I don't know if I should continue, I need some more ideas. And if you don't have something nice to say don't say it, I´m in a bad mood….but good ideas is always appreciated _


	2. School and Ruby´s

Part 2

_Okay I just wanted to say that I will make her 16 in this fic. _

One Year Later

The room was pretty big with light blue wallpapers giving it a cool and fresh atmosphere. A queen size bed had been placed down in the corner by a big window and next to it there was a big yellow leather chair. There was also a desk and a small bookcase that decorated the room. The room in question was located in the Brotherhood boarding house and was owned by Jubilation Lee. She had lived there for a year now but had hardly spent any time there, after she had accepted Magnetos offer he had taken her with him for private training, now Jubilee already knew how to fight but she had to admit she had learned some new tricks and she had discovered new things about her powers. But now Magneto had decide that she would live with the rest of the Brotherhood teens and that she would attend the local high school, she could still do some of his dirty work from there.

Jubilee came out from the bathroom newly showered; she went over to her bed where she had laid out her outfit for her first day at Bayville High. She had chosen a pair of black tight and low-cut leather pants and a yellow long-sleeved short top that stopped just a little bit from under her bra.

After she had dried her hair and fixed it so that it hung free in waves around her shoulder, and fixed her make-up she put on her outfit and took one last look in her mirror before grabbing her pink/black backpack and headed down the newly renovated stairs.

The whole house had actually had a makeover mostly because it had been like five seconds from falling apart, so now it actually looked like a nice and liveable house. As she entered the kitchen she was meet by the sight of Fred.J. Dukes aka Blob and Todd Tolansky aka Toad fighting over the last donut with strawberry jam and Lance Alvers aka Avelance looking in something that looked like the morning paper.

"Oh glorious beginning of day" Jubilee said sarcastically as she opened the fridge to look for something to eat.

"Happy about the first school day?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her making her jump, she turned around to face Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver.

"Damit Quick! Don't do that!" She said. "You want me to get an early heart attack or something? And didn't I just see ya upstairs?"

"That's the magic of speed" He said and took the coke that she was holding and disappeared out of the door before she could protest. Jerk Jubilee thought and took another coke and closed the fridge.

"Yhoo Xapphire!" Todd said using the codename Jubilee had picked just a few month before and she had chosen to spell it with an X she didn't really know why but it looked cooler that way.

"What?" She asked as she sat herself down at the kitchen table.

"Weren't ya supposed to do the shoopin?" He asked. "There´s like nothin to eat Fred here just took the last piece of food" Todd said and jerked his tomb towards Blob.

"First of all no, second its not fault you can't fight for your food and third why can't you do it?" She muttered and took a sip of her coke.

"Cause Toad boy here thinks that food = flies and bugs" Lance said giving Toad a look.

"It aint my fault that you guys don't wanna eat anythin´ with wings on it" Toad said and shot out his tongue catching two little houseflies that was circling above there heads.

"Yeah whatever Pumbaa" Jubilee said and stood up. "Come on I don't wanna be late the first day, they're gonna hate me enough anyway" She said and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey ya callin me a pig?!" Todd yelled after her, Jubilee just turned around smiled and grabbed her pink sunglasses before heading out the door and into the big Jeep. Lance just sighted and decided to fallow as did Fred and Todd and after a fifteen minute drive they reached Bayville High.

"Just stay away from the X-geeks" Lance told her as they entered the school. "They are trouble"

"Yeah all except Kitty right?" Pietro who was suddenly standing behind them said.

"Damit didn't I tell ya not to do that?!" Jubilee said and smacked him over the head. "And who is Kitty?"

"She´s an X-chick that Lance here got the hoots for" Todd said as he jumped around in hi own little annoying way.

"Had the hoots for frog-boy HAD" Lance said in an irritated voice. "I´m out of here see ya freaks later" he said and walked away probably to a nice save place to spend when he should be in math.

"First pig and now frog…I´m a freaking Toad!" Todd yelled after Lance.

"So where am I suppose to go?" Jubilee asked them ignoring Toads screaming.

"The expedition is down the hall and to your left" Fred told her and pointed to their right.

"Thanks Freddy see ya later" She said smacking them all over their heads before taking of. The boys stood there rubbing their heads looking after her.

"Well at list she doesn't call us freaks" Pietro said rubbing the back of his head as the bell rang.

Jubilee was looking at the lessons she had to look forward for the rest of the school year as she waited for the principal. She sighted and put the piece of paper she was holding in her bag.

Jubilee had never liked school; mostly people just assumed that she was too lazy since she didn't pay to much attention during her classes, but many things that were taught during the classes she already knew.

Jubilation Lee may be a lot of thing but dumb was not one of them she was really smart and could easily be an straight A student if she wanted to, but since she had about 2 more years of high school left she didn't think that it was that important to have the highest grade just yet.

"Miss. Lee?" A voice suddenly said interrupting her thoughts, she looked up and saw tall man with brown hair and glasses. "I´m principal Robert Kelly nice to meet you" He said and extended his hand, Jubilee stood up and took his hand, after all the princess lessons her mother had made her take she knew how to behave.

"Nice to meet you to" She said and smiled, Well there was no point of him hating her right away.

"Now if you will come with me, I will give you a quick tore of the school then shove you to your first class" P. Kelly said and Jubilee just nodded fallowing him just half listening to where everything was.

"And here is your first lesson for the day History with Miss. Tanner" He told her and opened the door walking inside with Jubilee close behind.

She hated this all the curious eye´s looking at her. Well let's just hope I´ll make it to lunch She thought.

When the bell finally rang out for lunch Jubilee hurried to collect her books and get out of the classroom, she could only sit still for so long. She hurried trough the corridor towards the locker that she got earlier that morning.

"Lets see 63 45" She had scrambled down the combination on the inside of her history book and it was kind of hard to read since she was carrying at list five other (very heavy) books that the teachers had given her.

"Dam lock, dam locker, and dam school" She muttered but as she finally managed to open her locker she dropped all her books and notes she had been taken. "Dam everything" she sighted and bend down to pick it up again.

"Need any help?" A kind voice asked she looked up and saw one of the boys from her class, he was cut and had even bluer highlights in his hair then she had. He bend down and started to help her collect her things.

"Thanks" She said and smiled at him.

"No problem" He said, they both stood up she stuffed the thing she was holding in her locker and then did the same thing with the things the guy was holding. "I had problem with my locker when I first came here to" He said and that was the first time Jubilee notes that he spoke with a German accent. _(Okay just so ya guys know I suck at accents so please forgive me) _

"I´m Kurt Wagner" He said and held out his hand which Jubilee took.

"Jubilation Lee, but everyone calls me Jubilee"

"Well nice to meet you Jubilee, ya heading to the cafeteria?" He asked.

"Well that is plan…except I don't know where it is" She said as she tried to tuck her thick hair behind her ears. "I didn't really listen to that Kelly guy"

"I don't think anyone ever does that" Kurt said and gave her a smile. "Come on I´ll show you" The two 16 year olds started to walk down the hallway until they reached the cafeteria that was stuffed with people.

"You gonna be okay from here?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah why, you're not eating? Is there something about the food I should know about?" Jubilee asked looking over towards the lunch line.

"Nein the food is good I just saw my friends over there" He said and pointed to her left. "But you can sit with us if you like" He offered

"Thanks but I´m just gonna look for my friends" Jubilee said trying to sound as polite as she could.

"Okay then see ya in class" Kurt said and started to walk over to his friends.

"Yeah see ya" Jubilee said and turned around only to bump into Lance.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What?"

"I told you not to talk with the X-men" He said low but in an angry voice.

"Kurt is an X-man?" Jubilee asked. "I didn't know that"

"Didn't Magneto give you a file over them?" Lance asked still sounding angry.

"Yeah but I didn't read it and beside Kurt was nice"

"Yeah but he's also named Nightcrawler and he is an X-man"

"Yeah but we are not in uniforms or using or codenames and I am not in a personal war with them!" She half whispered angrily back.

Jubilee took of and headed for the lunch line with Lance close behind, she stood there for a few minutes studying the food that was offered for the day, she settled for the macaroni and cheese and the green jello. After paying for the food she searched the cafeteria with her eyes looking for anybody else (except her and Lance) that belonged to the Brotherhood, she finally spotted them by a table at a corner. She hurried over to them and placed herself next to Pietro digging in to her food. I hate school She thought before she started to argue some more with Lance.

Jubilee sighted and threw herself onto the sofa in the living room, she had just returned home from her first day at Bayville High. She reached for the remote and turned the TV on; she flipped through the channels until she settled for and episode of Buffy.

"I´m hungry" She heard Fred complain from the kitchen. "And the only thing we got is two half rotten apples!"

"Hey be thankful for that last week all we had was water" Pietro sighted as he searched the fridge for anything eatable. "They don't give us any money at all and the only reason that they fixed up this house was so that no one would call social services or som'thin like that"

Jubilee just tried to ignore them and went back to watching Buffy kick some vampire ass, a few calm seconds went by but then the morning paper came flying through the air hitting her in the head.

"What the fuck are ya doin?!" She yelled taking up the paper from the floor.

"Sorry it was suppose to hit Toad!" Fred called back.

"Yeah right it was" She muttered rubbing the back of her head where the paper had given her a cut, but suddenly as she started to read the front page she smiled. "Hey guys!" She called jumping over the sofa and walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Lance said looking at her.

"I think I just salved or money problem" She said and slammed down the paper on the kitchen table, the four boys came closer to have a look. The black and white picture on the front page showed a couple of ruby's that was being showed for a limited period of time at the New York Museum.

"Just one of these baby's is worth 50,000" She said and crossed her arms over her chest. "And we can probably sell it for more if we find the right buyer on the streets" The four members of the Brotherhood smiled at their team-mate.

"Hove do we get them?" Pietro asked.

"Simple, look the ruby's has been in New York since last Friday and they are only here for a week before they are being shift back to Washington" Jubilee paused for a second before continuing. "So we are going to break in and take them on Thursday"

"Why Thursday?" Toad asked. "Why cant we do it in the last day they are here isn't that better?" Everybody turned to look at Jubilee.

"No that is what they expect us to do, to lay low for the whole week then strike at the last day, thinking that they wouldn't count on it since it has been a quiet week" Jubilee sighted and looked at the small group of peoples. "So they will have maximum security on Friday, so we will strike the day before taking the two big once" She said and pointed to two of the ruby's that was just a little bit bigger then the other two.

"What about the other four?" Fred asked.

"Yeah why don't we take´em all?" Todd said as he studied the paper.

"Because" Jubilee said and yanked it away from him. "The one thing that I have learned on the street is to never get greedy you take what you can, and besides if we don't take them all they wont notes it until it´s to late" The room went silent for a few minutes.

"So…" Lance said breaking the silent. "What's the plan?" Jubilee gave him a smile as she started to tell them hove they where going to steel two of the Seven Ruby's of the Death.

To be continued.

_And I just wanted to say that there is nothing wired about the ruby´s, I just couldn't come up with a better name. And I didnt try to do a Kurt/Jubilee romance I just think he is so dam nive and cute_


	3. Breaking in and Rings

Part. 3

_Okay so I decided to use my own design for Jubilee´s Brotherhood uniform. It´s a neck to toe dark blue tight suit, with very long glows and boots, and a leather belt around her waist. _

The members of the Brotherhood of evil mutants stood on the roof of the New York museum. Jubilee who had already done a job at the museum before was going in or rather down thru the glass-window together with Toad, Toad was suppose to spit in the guards face (In case he or they shoved up) so he didn't got the chance to see their faces. Avalanche and Blob were the once who were suppose to lower them down and as soon as they were up with the ruby´s Pietro was suppose to take them and rush away to a safe place, just incase they would get coot they wouldn't have anything on them.

"Okay so everybody knows the plan?" Jubilee asked as Lance tied the rope around her waist. The guys all nodded their heads. "Okay then let´s do this" Lance and Blob started to slowly lower them down until they reached the podium were the ruby´s were kept in a glass box.

Xapphire held out her hand above the box and it started to glow, after a few second she lowered her hand to the box her fingers barely touching it

The glass slowly started to melt just like she had done at the roof-window.

She reached down and picked up the first ruby, she studied it for avail before putting it in a small black bag that had been attached to her belt; she then reached down and took the other one.

As she was about to pull the rope a sign for Avalanche and Blob to pull them up a light from a flashlight came from a corner and steps were heard.

Jubilee looked over at Toad who just gave her one of his cocky grins before the two guards came around the corner.

The only thing the guards had a chance to see was something green coming towards them before they became blinded. As soon as Toad had taken care of the guards Lance and Fred started to pull them up, just a few seconds after they had reached the roof top they could hear the alarm go of.

"Hurry" Xapphire said and handled the bag to Pietro. "And you better not take of with it!" She yelled after him as he took of.

"And what now?" Fred asked.

"Jump" Jubilee answered.

"Jump of the building?" Lance asked.

"Jeep like this" Jubilee backed a little then turned around and rushed over the edge of the museum. The guys looked after her as she was falling to the ground; she then put her hands before her creating a sparkling pillow for a soft landing.

"Come on you will land soft promise!" She yelled back up to them still keeping the sparkling pillow alive. "Oh for crying out load! Ya wanna end up in juvie?!" Toad then backed away a bit then jumped over the edge, he was quickly followed by both Avalanche and Blob.

"See that wasn't so hard?" Jubilee said looking down on them.

"Easy for you to say" Lance said from under Blob that had landed on top of him.

"Let´s go" Toad said. "The cops are coming"

"We can't just run out of the ally they will catch us, I thought you had planed this Xapphire" Lance said standing up and turning around to face her but she was no longer there.

"And I have, I told ya guys that I had done this kind of thing before" Her voice said from the under the ground?

"Xapp?" Lance asked looking around.

"I´m down here!" She said grabbing Lance ankle making him jump. They looked down and saw that she had sneaked down thru a basement window in the building next to the museum. "It´s an old storage room the museum doesn't use anymore, I found it last time I was here now come on!" Lance and Toad didn't argue they just did what she said and slipped thru the window.

"Hey what about me?" Fred asked.

"There is a door further down the ally, I will open it for you" Jubilee said and closed the window and jumped of the box she had been standing on to go and open the door for Fred.

"So are we like gonna sit here and wait until it's all over?" Toad asked as Jubilee closed and locked the door again.

"Didn't I explain all this in the car?" She asked.

"Probably but we didn't listen"

"Well that's great we are taking two of the most famous ruby´s to ever come out of Egypt and you don't listen" Jubilee said looking at them. "Well that's just great…well anyway we are going to go thru the building out the back door walk down the ally to where the jeep are then we´re gonna call Pietro and have him meet us with the ruby´s, I already have a buyer ready to pay and he pays good money" She said the words very slowly and like she was explaining it to very small children.

"Now come on lets go so we can sell those baby's and get money so we can get some food to live…and some new cloths" She said and started to walk up the stairs and thru building towards the jeep with the rest of the Brotherhood close behind.

**3 Hours Later**

After coming home with and extra 120,000 dollars in their pockets they had (after putting away money for food) split the cash and gone of to bed to sleep the few hours they could before school started (if they were going)

Jubilee slowly woke up at the sound of her Pikachu alarm clock screaming for her to go up. She reached out and turned it of as she sat up, she begun kicking of her pajamas and heading for the shower, she turned on the hot water and let it fall down on her cold body.

She sighted and put on her shower radio that was in the shape of a cute frog and listens to the 7:00 clock news that had just begun.

And the latest two of the six Seven Ruby´s of Death was stolen late last night, two of the guards that worked at the museum were found with and strange green substance that had been attached to their faces Jubilee smiled at that as she started to wash her hair.

The only clue the police was able to find was a high school class ring Jubilee almost fell backwards at the newsman continued. And here are some words from police-chief McQueen

The class-ring we found is from Bayville High a local high school in Salem center area The police-chief stated.

Do you think it is one of the students at the school? The reporter asked and Jubilee´s heart stopped.

No, no this is a pro job very well planned but the one or ones who did this could have a younger brother or sister or even a child at the school

So what are you going to do?

Well today we are going to close the school down and search it for any clue if one of the students have any type of relationship with the thieves we will probably be able to find some clues, and tomorrow we are going to talk to the students one by one

Okay thank you so much police-chief McQueen… That was the last thing Jubilee heard before she got out of the shower thru on her robe and rushed downstairs and at the same time screaming for the rest of the residents in the house to wake up.

"What?!" Lance said and hurried down to the living-room were Jubilee had turned on the TV.

"Where are the others?!" She screamed.

"They are on their way come down what's happened? Lance asked.

"What´s happened?! What´s happened?! This happened!" She yelled and pointed towards the TV as Fred, Todd and Pietro entered the room.

"Well didn't you think there was gonna be news about it?" Lance said.

"Well of coarse I knew that that's not the point!!" She stopped to breath for a second "Okay who here has a class ring?" She asked.

"What does that half to do wi…?"

"Answer the fucking question!"

"NO" The guys screamed back all at once.

"Well somebody is lying because the police found one at the museum and I don't think any other students from Bayville high was there last night" Jubilee said and looked at them.

"I don't have one, why would I wanna?" Lance said shrugging his shoulders.

"Never gonna happen" Pietro fallowed.

"Yeah right like I´m gonna wear a ring" Fred said sarcastic then it went quiet and everybody turned around to look at the last member of their team.

"Todd" Jubilee said in a calm voice.

"Yeah…"

"Have you bought a class-ring?"

"No…I …"

"You what?"

"I stole one"

"You stole a class-ring?" Jubilee asked still using her calm voice.

"Yeah from Duncan"

"One of the jerks on the football team?"

"Yeah"

"What the hell were ya thinking bringing it to the museum!!!?" Jubilee screamed. "Are you insane? Ya wanna get coot!!? You wanna go to juvie!!??" Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned her head and saw Lance, she slowly sat down on the sofa and sighted, and she knew that panicking wouldn't help the situation.

"Okay forget it what´s done is done, they have closed down the school for the day so…we have a chance to get our story strait" Jubilee said.

"Our story?" Fred asked.

"Yeah they are gonna talk to all the students tomorrow but last night we had a movie marathon" She said looking over at the TV; it was quiet for a few minutes.

"What did we see?" Pietro then asked.

"Scary movies…Nightmares on Elm street, The Halloween movies and Friday the 13" Jubilee answered. "And then we just fell asleep"

"Don't they gonna think it´s weird that we were having a movie marathon at a school night?" Todd asked.

"We'll just tell them that we were planning on skipping school today, it wouldn't surprise Kelly if you guys did anyway" Jubilee said and stood up. "I´m going back to bed 7:30 is to early to care about anything" She said and started to walk upstairs and into her room, throwing herself onto her bed hearing the others returning to their rooms to.

Great, great note to self next time ya gonna break in somewhere don't bring Pumbaa She sighted and got out of her bathrobe and back under the covers to a well earned sleep.

**_Yeah I know but my evil sister took the computer so I had to be quick….._**

**_And I have a huge problem I wanna pair her with someone but I don't know if it should be with Lance, Pietro or maybe someone from the X-men. HELP!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!! I wanna start with the pairing in the next chapter._**


	4. New Members and Old Memories

Part. 4.

_Okay so now I am going to do what this story was meant to do from the beginning put Jubilee into the Evolution TV-series but in the Brotherhood and if I haven't gotten every dialog right don't kill me=). And I´m kinda going to remove Tabitha from the brotherhood...sorry. I know not the best story but deal._

The next morning at Bayville High all the students were questioned by the police, one by one they were called into principal Kelly´s office. Jubilee who had already answered all the police questions was sitting in the cafeteria along with Lance, Fred and Pietro waiting for Toad.

"He´s gonna screw it up" Lance said and picked up his soda.

"We don't know that" Jubilee said and sighed. "He maybe stupid sometimes and he stinks and he…well anyway he doesn't wanna go to juvie"

"I hope you´re right, because I don't think Mystique will be so happy if we do" Pietro said and yawned stretching his arms.

"Who cares?" Jubilee said. "I was told by you´re daddy dearest not to take orders from her if I didn't want to"

"Oh yeah I forgot you´re up there with the big team" Peitro said back in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah well so are…" was all Jubilee got the chance to say before Quicksilver got up on his feet rushed over to her and put a big piece of chocolate in her mouth. Before anyone could react he was back at his place giving Jubilee a Shut up look. Jubilee swallowed the chocolate and put her tongue out by reflex.

"Look there´s Toad" Fred said and pointed towards the hopping boy coming agents them.

"Uh is he gonna slow down?" Jubilee asked.

"No don't think so" Lance answered.

"Look out!" Pietro yelled taking of but it was too late, Toad made a big jump landing on the table making it tip over making the rest of the Brotherhood landing on the floor. Fred tipped backwards knocking over another table and Jubilee landed on top of Lance who had gotten he´s whole plate over him. The cafeteria went quiet and Jubilee Lance and Fred stood up giving Toad the Death-glare.

"TODD!" They all screamed at once, Todd who had taken covered behind the knocked over table looked up.

"He, he sorry yhoo" He said with one of his silly smiles.

"Hey Alvers I don't think red is you´re color!" Scott yelled from across the big room and laughter fallowed, Lance looked down at his shirt who was full of ketchup, he put out his hand and was about to knock the whole cafeteria over when Jubilee grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"To many people Lance let me" She said and looked around so that no one was watching then she send out a small paff, she made it go above them and along the selling until it reached the X-men table there she made go right down splashing all the food on the table on to those who was sitting by it.

"Grosse!" They could hear Kitty scream.

"See and I didn't destroy the whole area" Jubilee said and smiled Lance. "Come on lets go". They went around the school until they reached a place were no one saw them.

"Hey that was cool Xapp can ya do it again?" Toad asked as he settled above them hanging upside-down from a tree.

"I can but I won't and I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you!" Jubilee said grabbing him and pulling him down from the tree so he hit the ground. "Never mind what ya tell the cops?"

"I told them what you told me to" Toad answered as he got up.

"Which was?"

"That we watch horror movies and past out"

"Good Pumbaa" Jubilee said and petted his head. "Now let's take of, the house needs cleaning and I´m sick of school for today" The rest of the guys fallowed her not having the energy to fight at the moment except for Todd who kept going on about him actually being a toad and not a pig.

3 Hours Later.

After cleaning up almost the whole upper floor by herself Jubilee thru herself onto the sofa, knowing that in a few days the house would be just as messy again, and the guys hadn't done a really good job fixing up the bottom floor.

"How can anybody destroy a house twice?" She asked herself when the ground started to shake and she bunched of the sofa and onto the floor, a few seconds later Lance came into the room and continued out into the hall where the others were. "Well a stupid questions deserves a stupid answers"

Suddenly the front door flew open and an evil grinning Mystique stood in the doorway.

"Guess whose back?" She said and stepped into the house, Jubilee growled to herself and decide to leave the room and seek cover in the kitchen she closed the door behind her just in time to hear Mystique scream to the boys that they had destroyed her house. He is going to want to know this

Jubilee went over to the phone and dialed a number waiting.

"Yes?" A voice asked.

"I need to talk to Magneto"

"What about?"

"Well give him the phone and I will tell him" Jubilee growled.

"Hey take it easy petite Gambit just playin with ya" A thick cajun ascent said.

"Just give him the phone I have something he needs to know"

"Hold on" It went quiet for awhile.

"He says he'll be with ya in a sec"

"Fine I´ll hold" She could hear Gambit put the phone down, she pulled up a chair and sat down actually enjoying the stillness but it didn't last for long.

"WANDA?!"

"PIETRO?!!" The screamed was fallowed by what sounded like breaking sounds and almost as bad a shake as Lance just did because it made fall of the chair.

"What the fuck?" She said out load and looked out into the living-room seeing a black haired girl using some kind of powers agents the Brotherhood, she was just about to go and help them when she heard someone in the phone.

"Hello" She said and put the phone back to her ear.

"Jubilation"

"Yes"

"Gambit says that you have some information for me"

"Indeed I do, Mystique´s back… and that's not all"

"Tell me"

"She brought some weird girl named Wanda very powerful from the looks of it" it went quiet on the other end. "Hello?" She asked

"You made the right choice by calling, now I want you to listen"

"Okay"

"I want you or Pietro to report to me everyday even though noting big has happen, do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, I will be expecting your call and remember lay low" After that he hung up and so did Jubilee.

Jubilee turned around and went into the living room where an old lady had but her hand on Wanda´s forehead making her calm down.

"Who is that?" She asked Toad who was hiding behind the sofa with Pietro, Lance and Fred.

"Apparently its speedy´s here sister" Toad answered and jerked his thumb agents Pietro.

"Really? What ya do Pietro? Still her favorite doll or something?" Jubilee asked with a sarcastic voice Pietro was just about to answer when Mystique spoke again.

"You" She said and pointed towards Jubilee. "Help Agatha take Wanda upstairs and give her one of the bedrooms" Jubilee didn't really have the power to argue and she remembered what Magneto had said about laying low. She walked over to the old lady and started to help Wanda up the stairs the last thing she heard was Pietro´s angry voice screaming something to Mystique.

A Few Hours Later.

Jubilee was laying in her bed listening to P.O.D´s Sleeping Awake stirring up at the selling.

_Reveal to me the mysteries _

_Can you tell me what it means?_

_Explain these motions in metaphors _

_Unlock these secrets in me_

_Describe the vision the meaning is missing _

_(Won't anybody listen?)_

_Define the riddles of my mind_

_Nothing is really what it seems_

Why is the world such a complicated place? She thought I mean really nothing in my life is normal

She didn't regret accepting Magneto´s offer, it had been a lot better then the streets and over the past year training she had learned much more about her powers and he kept her safe. Safe from that psychopath, those experiment and all the torture he had but her through had already made her an Alpha class mutant, but the thing was if she used her whole power and then couldn't control it she could wipe out New York city leaving no buildings or people for that matter, she wasn't just a firecracker anymore she was an atom-bomb. Bastion that was his name, the few humans who already new about mutants had created him and Operation Zero Tolerance _(Yep I put that in her past, they didn't use it in evolution anyway and I made it so he wanted information about her fathers special research on mutants)_

_Dreaming of __Zion__ awake, sleeping awake_

_Dreaming of __Zion__ awake, can't stop sleeping awake_

_Do you see what I see? Can u hear what I hear? Do you feel what I feel?_

_Can't stop sleeping awake_

_Do you see what I see? Can you hear what I hear? Do you feel like I feel?_

_Can't stop sleeping awake_

_Can you, see it, the writing _

_Can you tell me what it means_

_Translate the symbols enigma_

_Expressions keep questioning me_

_The message is written, the meaning is missing_

_(Won't any body listen?)_

_Prophecy interpretate the signs_

_Nothing is really what it seems_

She woke up from her thoughts by a knock on the door, she turned the music down and went to answer it, she slowly opened her door to find Pietro standing outside.

"Hey" He said leaning agents the doorframe.

"Hi" Jubilee said back right away almost like a reflex mostly because she was use to him speeding by them. "So how's you´re sister?"

"Better, Mystique´s friend calmed her down she´s asleep"

"Oh good, so was there anything special you wanted or is this just a social call" She said and smiled at him.

"Actually I was wondering if you had any aspirin, suddenly I got this bad headache"

"Yeah sure" She said and gestured for him to come in, she went into the bathroom that now separated her and Wanda´s room, she started looking around until she found the pills, she went back out to her room again were Pietro was standing looking at something on her desk. She went quietly over to him and looked over his shoulder; he was looking at an old photo of her, her parents and her two older brothers.

"Here" She said making him turn around.

"Thanks" he said and took the pills heading for the door. "Night" he said over his shoulder, he closed the door behind him, Jubilee sighed turned the music up and laid back down on her bed.

_Do you see what I see?_

_Can you hear what I hear?_

_Do you see what I see?_

_Can you hear what I hear?_

_Do you feel like I feel?_

_Can you dream like I dream?_

_Do you see what I see?_

_Can you hear what I am?_

_Do you feel like I feel?_

_Do you dream like I dream?_

_Anybody see me?! Anybody hear me?! Anybody feel me?!_

_Anybody out there?!_


	5. Revenge and the Xmen

Part. 5

Over the next few days everyone was keeping their distance as Agatha spend her time trying to get Wanda to get control over her powers, sometimes it went well and other times it didn't go at all. Jubilee closed her door behind her with a sigh.

According to Magneto she and Wanda was just as strong but in different ways, and together they could bring down all the X-men. Jubilee did like Wanda when she had control and was calm and didn't think of her father, she was really nice, Jubilee was about to go and take a shower when Toad jumped in.

"Toad! Knock first!"

"Aint got time Xapp, change and come downstairs we have us some X-men to trash" With that and an annoying smile he jump out again. Jubilee took of her robe heading towards her closet; she opened it and smiled at her new costume she had gotten after they had gotten the money for the rubies.

It was a pair of tight low-cut black leather pants, a black leather tank-top that showed of her belly, a long black leather coat and a pair of black leather glows, oh yeah she loved black leather, And to complete a pair of black boots.

After getting dressed and fixing herself up a little bit she went down to join the others.

"Wow Xapp nice upgrade" Toad said as she entered the living room.

"Thanks I like it too" she said and sat herself between Lance and Pietro who just stared.

"What? Don't like leather?" She asked with a smile.

"Enough now listen" Mystique said. "Now Pietro, Avalanche, Blob and Toad you four will wait until the X-men shows up then you just do whatever you feel like with them" She paused for a second. "Jubilee you and Wanda will be waiting, I dont want them to see you right away then when things get to heated up you go, but don't hurt them to badly we will be needing them" Jubilee and Wanda just nodded as did the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Good, now go to the mall I have some other things to attend to" After that she turned herself into a bird and flew out the window.

"Well let's go then" Jubilee said and got up.

At The Mall.

"What's keeping them?" Wanda asked irritated.

"There they are" Jubilee said and pointed to a group of people entering the mall.

"I don't see why we can't just attack them!"

"Calm down Wanda Mystique said to wait a little then we can attack all we want, now come on well see better from over here" The two girls moved silently until they reached the top of the moving escalator, looking down at the X-men who was kicking the Brotherhoods asses as normally.

"I think its time for us now" Jubilee said with a grin on her face, they went up and stood at the top stairs of the escalator.

"Start the power" Xapphire told Wanda and she did, the lights went on and they started to move down. They stood back to back and wail Wanda kept her serious face Jubilee still had her Evil/teasing grin on hers. They both raised one of their hands making the lights explode on their separate sides.

As Wanda kept the X-men on a distance Jubilee went closer sending out paffs that surrounded them then she lifted the up in the air, kind of playing around with them. She saw how Wanda stopped Shadowcat from coming to her by somehow blocking her powers.

Suddenly she felt someone in her head; she turned around and saw Jean.

"Wrong move red" she said and send Jean strait into a wall, Xapphire slowly went over to her. "If there is something I don't like its people in my head" She left Jean and went after Spyke who was trying to shoot at her. Jubilee created a see-through shield that sparkled in different colors in front of her stopping the spikes from hitting her, after Wanda knocked over Scott (again) it looked like they were ready to give up.

"Come on Scott they are to strong" Xapphire heard Jean say as she was helping him up. Then she went to join the rest of the Brotherhood next to Wanda.

"Alright we beat them, we finally beat them!" Fred yelled and put his hands in the air.

"Thanks to our two secret weapons The Scarlett Witch and Xapphire" Toad added as he jumped infront of them.

"You were great Wanda men I never thought you could be this in control, if our father would have known…" Pietro started but was cut of.

"You´re father! Not mine he'll pay for what he did to me" With that Wanda walked of and Jubilee hit Pietro hard over the head.

"What was that god for?!" She growled and took of after Wanda.

2 Days Later.

"Wanda?" Jubilee asked as she entered the kitchen finding the girl sitting at the table looking in one of her magazine. "You okay?" She asked her as she sat down beside her taking a apple from the bowl infront of them.

"I´m fine" Wanda answered turning a page over.

"Ya know you're a worse liar then I am" Wanda looked up at her then stood up and went over to the fridge.

"Okay I´m not fine!" She yelled and slammed the fridge and making a lamp break. "What ya gonna do about it?"

"Hey take it easy you just seemed to be a little bit down ever since or fight with the X-men" Jubilee said and put down her apple also standing up. "I just wanted to now if you were okay" Wanda looked at her.

"Why do you care?" She asked, Jubilee gave her a smile.

"Because" Jubilee begun and went over to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "You´re apart of this team, I know we don't have the same rules as the X-men or act like them but we do care about each other…one way or another even the goofs in there" She said and jerked her thumb towards the living room were the other where. They were interrupted as Mystique came down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Well I see you are hard at work building a brighter tomorrow" They could hear her say to the guys. Wanda sighed and looked at Jubilee.

"You know I wish I could believe you" She said before rapping her arms around herself and started to walk out into the hallway. Jubilee waited a few seconds before heading after her; she was just about to say something but was interrupted by Mystique.

"That's right Wanda you´re loving father has made a bold move, he has abducted Wolverine"

"Wolverine that's crazy" Lance said.

"Yeah why would he do that?" Jubilee asked as she passed Wanda and entered the room.

"Yes why indeed?" Mystique said and looked down at Pietro who had been playing cards with Fred on the floor. "Pietro he´s you´re father too perhaps you can enlighten us" She said. Pietro got up on his feet's.

"Hey don't ask me I don't know were he is or what he´s doing" He said, Mystique went over to the window and looked out.

"He actually snatched one of the X-men, why there is a larger strategy at work here I can feel it and now I´m faced to make my move" The room went silence and everybody looked at her waiting for an explanation.

Jubilee was sitting out on the roof above her room, Mystique had told them not to come until she called. They were going to work with the X-men to bring Magneto it was all a part of her little plan, but she didn't know that they would be expected.

Oh God she felt like such a hypocrite! She had just told Wanda that they were a team that cared…well one way or another but she was betraying them.

"Hey blue eyes what ya doin up here?" A voice suddenly said and she looked up, seeing Pietro standing infront of her with that ridicules smile on his face.

"Thinking, has she called yet?" Jubilee asked Pietro shock his head and sat down beside her.

"Nope but it shouldn't be long before she do" They sat in silence for awhile until they heard the phone ring.

"That's probably her, come on lets go" Pietro said and stood up offering hand to her which she took. Sometimes I really wished I had someone that could tell me what I should and should not do Jubilee thought as she fallowed him down and out into the jeep. Because I sure as hell don't know.

They arrived at the Xavier Institute a short wail later, the gate opened and the front door was also open. They went into the big mansion and looked around.

"So now what?" Jubilee asked.

"She said that there should be and elevator over there" Lance said and pointed to the back of a long corridor, they went over to the wall that suddenly opened as they approached.

"Guess you were right" Xapphire said as they went inside the elevator that almost right after the last person had entered started to move down.

"Therefore I would like you to meet you´re new teammates" were the first thing they heard as they stopped and the doors opened and they stepped out.

"You want us to work with them?" Nightcrawler asked in chock.

"No way" Kitty said

"This is a joke right?" Rogue fallowed

"Note a chance!" Spyke said right after.

"Professor you´re not serous are you?" Kitty asked and went over to him. "After what they did to us?" Pietro smiled and rushed over to her petting her on the shoulder.

"Hey we won you lost get over it" he said before returning to his team, Professor Xavier turned to the X-men.

"Look I know that this will be difficult for some of you but despite your personal feelings we face tremendous odds going agents Magneto" He begun. "And we will be a mush stronger team with their help"

"Why are you guys volunteering for this anyway?" Evan asked the Brotherhood. "You don't like us anymore then we like you"

"We got or reasons" Xapphire said and looked him strait in the eye.

"Yeah maybe it's be kind to loser week" Toad said with a smile as Lance walked passed him.

"And from what I have seen it looks like you people could use a new team leader" He said and pointed a finger at Cyclops.

"O yeah" Scott said. "Well guess what shake down you can have the job" he said and started to walk towards the elevator. "I´m done with this"

After a more hours of training they were getting ready to take of. Jubilee was in the plane with Professor Xavier, Storm, Jean and a few other X-men. She could hear Storm ask about Scott but the Professor told her that they couldn't wait for him and they took of. As they reached their destination they were paired up into three teams, Jubilee was with Lance, Quicksilver and The Scarlett Witch, as they were going into an old warehouse she took of going into what was almost a labyrinth of boxes.

Confirmed the orbs are empty She could hear Kurt say on the intercom as she continued to walk, suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her between two big boxes.

"Hush petite it's just Remy" A smooth cajun voice whispered in her ear, Jubilee sighed in relief and nodded her head so he would let her go.

"What are you doin?" She asked and turned to face him.

"Have a message for ya" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"He doesn't want ya fightin down here he want with him"

"Where is he?"

"Up there" Gambit said and pointed towards three high buildings. "On the roof on the one in the middle"

"Fine" Jubilee said and started walking towards it. "And hey Rem take it easy they're not as bad as they might seem" She told him.

"If you say so mon petite" He said and charged a card throwing it over the box so it landed infront of Beast.

"Right, have fun" She said before she started running, when she was almost half way there she felt someone grab her and before she knew it she was at the top at the building, she looked up at the person holding her.

"Thanks for the lift Quick" She said as he put her down, then they both went over standing on each side of Magneto looking down on the big fight taking place below.

"I want you two here at all time, you´re speed and you´re power could be very useful" Magneto told them both.

"Hey their coming for us and Wanda´s leading the charge" Pietro suddenly said.

"She'll just half to wait, its time to move this along" Magneto said and raised his hands and the three watched as the ground below the X-men and the Brotherhood collapsed.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Jubilee screamed at him.

"And I wont" He told her with stern voice. "Pietro" He said and looked at his son who took of down to take a look and before they new it he was back again.

"He´s relished the senital"

"As I knew he would and now the whole world will know of us!" Jubilee slowly backed away as she saw the big robot coming out from under the ground.

"Oh my God" She whispered to herself. "What has he done?" three more robots came out from the ground, she watched as the X-men and her friends were fighting for their life to defend themselves. She looked up at the sound of a helicopter that was reporting about the traffic from the looks of it.

"Their gonna see them!" She said.

"That's the plane" magneto told her. "No get back" Jubilee did what he said and backed away as more helicopters came but this time it was from the military.

"Not yet" She heard Magneto say as he stopped them. And as she turned around she could see Wanda doing something to Pietro making him almost lifeless.

"Hello father" She said and looked at Magneto.

"Wanda not now!" He screamed as he was trying to keep a senital away.

"You locked me away!" Wanda said ignoring him.

"You gave me no choice you couldn't control your anger!"

"You haven't seen me angry until now!" And at that Jubilee took of rushing as fast as she could down the building and out on the streets were screaming people were fleeing from the senitals. She rushed past them until she could see the X-men and her teammates; she ducked just in time so that something green that the robots were shooting just missed her although it didn't miss Fred, Rogue and Evan.

"Fred!" She yelled and rushed over to him, the green substance had hardened around him so he couldn't escape. A second shoot was fired at her but she jumped backwards landing on top of Fred.

"That is" She said, the air started to move around her faster and faster, her eye´s turned completely blue and she lifted from the ground and didn't stop until she was at the same height as the senital. She turned so that she was looking at it and then she fired of a big stream of colorful plasma from her whole body making the senital blow up in thin air.

She then created a big shield that prevented all the parts from falling down on the people below; she slowly lowered herself onto the ground along with the pieces of the broken robot.

She looked up at the building where Magneto was in time to see the last senital fall at him and Wanda fall.

"Wanda!" she called out, Nightcrawler teleported up and got her just in time. Everybody were completely quiet for awhile the only thing you could here was the sound of New´s copters circling above them, for the moment they couldn't get a clear shot because of all the smoke that hadn't settled yet.

"Come on we gotta go!" She heard someone yell as the X-men plane came down to get them.

"What about the others?" Jubilee asked.

"We half et them later come on!" Lance said and grabbed her arm pulling her into the plane. She was quiet for the rest of the journey until they reached the school.

"We need to find Scott as soon as we get to the school" Jean said.

"Uh you mean that school?" Jubilee asked looking down at the pail of junk were the school use to be.

"Oh my god what happened?" Kurt asked as they landed. Jean was the first one out she started to call for Scott and the other students hopping to find them alive.

"We´re here!" A voice called from the woods, they all turned around to see a group of teenagers with Scott in the lead coming out from the trees, Scott although he wore glasses looked like he could kill someone.

Jean rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Oh Scott what happened?" She asked. "How did you guys survive this?"

"Scott got us into the Cerebro room it held up but barley" One of the kids told Jean, Scott just walked past the all and over to the Professor grabbing him by the color and picking him up and dropping him on the ground. Nightcrawler held him back so he wouldn't do anything else.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jubilee asked out load.

"You did this you destroyed it all!" He screamed at him.

"Yes I did do it" He answered as He transformed into Mystique. "And now things are about to get mush worse"

"Men no one ever tells me anything" Jubilee sighed and leaned agents Lance. This is bad really bad

I know not the best again


	6. Mutants and Breaking

Part. 6

"You did this you destroyed it all! I saw it on the security replay; you looked those kids in and set it to blow!" Scoot screamed at Mystique.

"How long have you been impersonating the Professor? Where is he?" Storm asked and stepped closer, Jubilee, Lance and Toad also stepped forward in case of a fight. Mystique turned around and looked at Jean.

"Don't bother try to reach my mind it wont work" She told the red head.

"She´s blocking me somehow, I´m not getting anything"

"Then she´s better start unblocking now!" Cyclops yelled and stepped forward towards Mystique.

"If you ever wanna se Xavier again, you better back of!" She told him, Oh that is it! Jubilee thought and stepped between them.

"Will you two cut out!" She screamed at them. "We have worse things to think about!"

"Oh yeah like what?" Cyclops asked.

"Like the whole freaking world knowing about mutants and that!" Xapphire screamed at him pointing towards a group of police cars that was approaching them.

"Oh shit" She could hear Lance say. "Run!"

"Sounds good to me" Xapphire said and took of after Wanda and Toad. "But what about them?" She asked gesturing towards the X-men.

"They can handle themselves! Now come on!" Wanda said to her, Jubilee wanted to stay and help but Wanda was right they could take care of themselves. The last thing anyone of them ever heard was Scott´s voice saying to meet at Look out Point.

"So what do we do now?" Toad asked.

"We wait until night falls then we are heading for Look Out Point" Mystique answered. "I am going to go and see how much damage Magneto has coast, you four will wait for me here understood?" The four teens just nodded and Mystique took of in the shape of a cat. Jubilee sat herself down at the end of a big tree keeping her eye´s on the ground infront of her.

"Did you know he was going to do this?" Wanda suddenly asked her, Jubilee looked up at her.

"No I didn't want this" She answered looking Wanda strait in the eye, Wanda just nodded towards her knowing that look herself.

"Why should we believe that?" Lance whom was sitting on a rock rook not to far away asked her. "How do we know that you aren't just like Pietro?"

"I came back didn't I?" Jubilee snapped and stood up. "Do you really think that this is what I wanted? If I would have known I just thought he would test you! Not unleash a killer robot and tell mankind about us!" She yelled.

"You still shouldn't have done it!" Lance stood up to and walked over to her.

"Uh I think that we should move away a little sweetness" Toad said "This could get ugly"

"For once I think your right come on" Wanda said and took Toad by his color and started to lead him away as Jubilee´s and Lance own little world war 3 kept going.

"I know okay I know! What the hell do you want an apology!!" Jubilee and were now standing face to face.

"No I wanna know why?! What did we ever do to you?!!" Lance screamed back at her.

"I didn't do it because of you guys! I did it because he told me to and I didn't know!!"

"So what now all of a sudden you do everything your told! Why the hell did ya go with him in the first place?!"

"Why?!!" Jubilee asked or rather screamed.

"Yeah why!!!" Lance shouted back.

"Because I had no one else! No friends no family I didn't even have a fucking roof over my head!" She started. "I sleep on the ground and could go hungry for days because I didn't wanna take up place at the shelter and when he came I thought, hey maybe, maybe for once something good could happen for me" She paused but only for a second as one tear escaped from her eye something's not even she could hold back even though she so didn't wanna look weak infront of him.

"And I know what did was wrong okay and I know that Fred can be dead because of me but I didn't want this, I´m sorry okay I´m sorry!!"

She tried to push him away she was crying now, and she didn't want him to see. Since she didn't put mush power into the push Lance just grabbed her wrist and surprisingly to both of them he pulled her into a hug.

She tried to stop crying she really did but she couldn't, what was wrong with her it was like she killed everybody around her.

"Hey take it easy firecracker I´m sorry" He told her. "And Fred isnt dead, they probably just locked them up somewhere" Jubilee nodded agents him and they sat down leaning agents the tree Lance still with one arm around her.

"Hey is it safe to come back yet?" Toad asked looking up from a bush nearby, Wanda also looked up hitting Toad in the head.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Its okay the war is over" Jubilee answered and the two of them stepped out from the bushes.

"So know what?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing we'll wait here for Mystique" Lance said. Wanda just nodded and sat down beside them as did Toad next to Wanda that is. Jubilee knew that Wanda was still mad at her father but she didn't seem to be blaming her for anything and that is a good thing.

2 Hours Later.

The sun had already gone down and cold winds had started to blow, the four teenagers that belonged to the Brotherhood had fallen asleep. Jubilee and Lane was leaning agents each other Wanda was leaning agents Jubilee and Toad had his head in Wanda´s lap. Luckily for Toad Wanda didn't know that.

"Wake up!" An angry voice suddenly screamed, all four of them jumped and was on their feet in no time ready for fight, they calmed down however when they saw that it was Mystique

"Almost the whole world is out looking for mutants and you are sleeping?!" No one said a word. "Oh never mind, listen the X-men or some of them are on their way to Look Out Point so we gotta hurry"

"Why are we going there anyway?" Lance asked.

"Because they can have information about who took Blob and were they are, now come on!" Mystique said and the others fallowed.

At Look Out Point.

"The whole country is out on some kind of mutant hunting trip" Was the first thing they heard as they reached the X-men.

"Get use to it" Mystique said as she steeped out from the bushes with the brotherhood close behind. Cyclops went up to her right away.

"Mystique we want answers!" He told or rather demanded.

"When I´m ready!" Was he´s answer. "Look I want you all to know that I had nothing to do with Magnetos plan to expose our little secret to the world" She paused shortly. "There is a new world out there and we are going to need new leadership, if noting else this public reaction proves that Xavier was wrong humans and mutants can not leave together in peace". She finished.

"Why are you here Mystique?" Jean asked her.

"I want the same thing you want" Mystique answered. "The military has taken a member of my team, I want him back the problem is I don't know where to start looking"

"Maybe I do" A voice suddenly said making them all turn around.

"Man is there anybody who didn't know about this secret meeting?" Kurt asked as a man with a eye patch came up to them.

"Probably not" Xapphire told him.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Mystique asked.

"Nick Fury agent of the S.H.I.E.L.D, I've been tracking you for hours" The man answered.

"Shield?" Kurt asked.

"It's like a top secret super CIS" Jubilee answered but before she could say anything else Mystique interrupted her.

"I strongly suggest that you forget that you found us" She said sharply like she was going to eliminate him any second. Nick just looked at her and snapped his fingers making a at list 15 soldiers with big guns appear from the forest around them.

"That was just to prove a point" He told them. "If I had wanted to catcher you, you would be captured"

"Then what do you want from us?" Storm asked him.

"To give you this" He said giving them a disk. "It is maps and information about the military base where your friends are" He said.

"Wow Fury and here I thought you went easy on mutant haters" Jubilee suddenly said looking strait at him. _(Okay so here the Bastion story is a little bit different okay a lot different but anyway, it was the Shield who broke in and stopped Bastion and at the same time freeing Jubilee, that how She meet Fury but instead of killing Bastion they let him "Live" which kind of pissed Jubilee of a little) _

"Well miss. Lee nice to meet you again" Fury said.

"Yeah sure" Was the reply.

"You know this guy?" Lance asked her.

"Never mind" She told him "Why do you wanna help anyway………" She turned around and started to say to Fury but he was gone.

"Their gone" Lance said. "Think we can trust them?"

"I don't know" Jean said.

"I don't think we have choice" Jubilee sighed.

"Alright" Mystique said. "Our first priority is Magneto we need to know if he really perished under that senital robot, knowing Magneto I doubt it. Toad" She said looking down at him. "I want you to go to New York and find out what you can" She told him. Jubilee had seen the look at Wanda´s face at the mentions of her father's name.

"I´m going to" She told Mystique.

"Oh I knew it you can't stay away from me can you? It's my cologne" Toad said being his annoying self.

"Fine you'll both go" Mystique said. "The rest of us will use Fury´s information to plan rescue operation, now we'll need some transformation"

1 Hour Later.

The X-men and the Brotherhood were standing outside the base where they had taken the X-copter.

"You're sure you can do this?" Jean asked Jubilee.

"Yeah I´m sure" Jubilee told her sounding a little annoyed.

"Well have you ever lifted something this big?" She asked.

"Just help me keep it steady an I´ll get it out" Jubilee closed her eyes and once she opened them again they were completely blue, she send out a small "paff" right at the copter, she made it go around the whole thing then she lifted her hand making it lift from the ground quietly, luckily there was only one guard.

The copter was really heavy and she fell down on her knees but still holding her hand up.

"Help her" Lance said and went over to her, Jean started to concentrate and soon Jubilee could feel how everything became lighter and the plane was balanced she then started to guide it towards them; she (with Jean´s help) got it over the fence and manage to set it down slowly onto the ground.

"Well then" Mystique said and looked down at the tired teenagers beside her. "Lets go" Lance helped Jubilee up and they all took place inside the helicopter and took of.

They arrived at the military base where they were keeping Fred just a short wail later. Mystique shaped into a bird and got in, she was suppose to turn of the electric fence and the alarm.

Cyclops, Avalanche, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Iceman and Xapphire were waiting for Storm to tell them to go, Storm was waiting in the copter so they could take of as soon as possible.

"Okay the fences are down now go!" They heard storm say, Kitty took Jean and Bobby thru the fence and Kurt took the rest, they took of quickly and headed for the main base. Bobby and Kitty went to fix the rest of the alarms so that they wouldn't go of as the rest of them started looking for their lost friends.

"Does anybody know where we´re going?" Jubilee asked looking sideways at Scott.

"Yes! According to Fury´s map it's this way but we are not doing anything until Iceman and Shadowcat has fixed the alarm system" Scott told her and just a second later the alarm went of.

"Well so much for that plan" Xapphire said sarcastic.

"Come on!" Scott told them and they took of but they didn't get very far until they were stopped by soldiers. Avalanche took out the soldiers on their right side as Jubilee and Cyclops started to shoot down the once on their left side.

"Mystique, Bobby, Kitty!" She suddenly heard Scott say.

"You four hold them back" Mystique said gesturing towards Scott, Bobby, Kitty and Lance, she then turned to Jubilee and Kurt. "You two come with me!" As they had rounded the corner Kurt grabbed them in each hand and teleported them to the lab were the other were hold.

As they came Fred, Rogue, Spyke, Beast and Wolverine had already broken lose and were now fighting.

Jubilee spotted a guy with what looked like a fire-cannon ready to take down both Rogue, Evan and Wolverine, she put her hands infront of her firing of a stream of pure plasma that meet the fire halfway forcing it and the man that were firing it back and thru a wall.

"Don't mess with Alpha class" She in a cocky tone as Wolverine cam over to them.

"Bout time you got here elf we were…" He stopped as he saw Mystique. "What's she doin here?" he asked.

"It´s…it´s a little complicated you see..." Kurt started but Mystique pushed herself between them to look over the lab.

"He´ll send you a memo now let's go all of you!" She didn't get any protested and they all took of once again. They rushed back the way they had come to meet up with the others.

"Time to clear out!" Jubilee yelled at Lance and Cyclops as they came running towards them.

"We still got company!" Lance told them nodding towards more soldiers coming down the hall.

"Then burry them!" Mystique told him, Lance turned around and the ground started shaking so hard that the roof collapsed.

"Hey wait!" Scott yelled and fired of his "laser" protecting the soldiers from the falling pieces of metal.

"Hey over here!" Bobby called everybody turned around and saw him and Kitty standing beside a ladder. "This way" They all started to claim up, Mystique went up last but Scott stopped her falling the bars.

"What are you doing get out of my way!" She screamed at him

"Where's Professor X?" Cyclops asked.

"Are you insane?! Let me pass or you'll never see him again!" They could hear more soldiers coming.

"Doors closing you got 3 seconds lady" Scott told her.

"Let me thru! You wouldn't dar…"Was the last thing they heard her say before Scott closed the "door". As he stood up Lance grabbed him.

"You lousy son of a bitch!" He screamed at him.

"She got what she deserved!" Scott screamed back, Jubilee got up and pulled Lance away from Scott.

"You can tare each other apart later!" She said to them.

"Oh we will I guaranty it!" Lance said giving Scott what could only be called The-glare-of-death as Storm came down with the helicopter. They all went inside the Brotherhood taking one last glance at the building before take of.

After getting back Xapphire, Avalanche and Blob meet up with Wanda and Toad all of them heading home towards the Brotherhood Boarding House to find it crawling with cops. Knowing when they aren't welcome they send Toad in to get some cloth. As he came out again Lance grabbed the bag and looked inside pulling up a red dress and a blue nightgown, Jubilee and Wanda quickly snatched them away from him.

"Hey Toad where is our cloth? This is all just Wanda´s and Jubilee´s stuff" He asked and glared down at him, Toad smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well who cares what we wear?" He said.

"Never min that we gotta split before they see us" Jubilee told them. "We'll get ya some cloth later, now come on I have a place where we can crash"

"Oh and Lance?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Cyclops was right about something"

"Oh yeah what?"

"That shade of red" She nodded towards Wanda´s dress. "So not your color" she gave him a smile and they took of heading to New York City.

The Next Day.

The Brotherhood had already settled in, in the small one bedroom apartment that was located above a club called The Black Soul in the worsted part of Hells Kitchen, Xapphire new the owner of the club and he owed her a favor. Jubilee and Wanda sheared the big king size bed in the one and only bedroom, and the guys crashed in the living room. Lance had taken the small single bed that was in a corner, Fred was on a pull out sofa and toad was on a madras on the floor.

There wasn't really mush more furnishers in the place they had a TV a small table in the living room and a table and a few chairs in the kitchen.

"Has the hearings begun get?" Jubilee asked as she sat herself down on the small sofa, everybody nodded their heads and kept looking at the TV. "So how's it going?" She asked.

"Bad" Was the only response she got but then the cameras were turned towards the doors as Storm and Beast entered.

"Who are you?" A bald man asked.

"We are mutants and this witch hunt stops know!" Storm said. They kept looking at the TV actually listening to what was said, well until they showed the X-men fight the Juggernaut then Lance turned of the TV.

"Hey!" Wanda, Toad and Fred said all at once.

"What ya wanna see them fight, ya wanna se them get the glory and we get the blame for all of this?!" He asked and left the room, Jubilee sighed and decided to fallow him they other stayed put putting the TV back on.

"Hey" Jubilee said and came into the kitchen. "You okay?" She asked and sat down beside him.

"We didn't do anything more then they did but they will blame us, just wait and see" He said looking up at her.

"You don't know that, no one now's what´s gonna happen but I don't think they would blame us" Jubilee told him before standing up living the room, she knew that look on his face he needed to be alone.

The Next Morning (Very Early)

"J wake up!" Jubilee opened her eye´s looking up at Wanda and then her watch that said it was only a few minutes past six.

"What?" She mumbled

"We´re cleared!" She said before pulling her out of bed and into the living room. "The President cleared all the mutants that were fighting with the robots that's means us to"

"So we can go home?" Jubilee asked still a little groggy but happy.

"Yeah we can go"

Next Chapter Soon.I know i will try and do better...


	7. Feelings and Returns

Part.7

_Okay so I´m gonna make a few changes, like the Brotherhood never got kicked out of Bayville High and Lance and the others don't attack the X-men at the school board meeting Duncan and he´s friends does. Well that's all for now._

It was Monday afternoon at Bayville High, the members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants were sitting at their normal table in the cafeteria but this day had been anything but normal. They couldn't go anywhere without people looking and whispering something, Lance had already threatened several of the students to make it stop but that didn't help at all. Jubilee looked over towards the X-men who were also sitting isolated at the other end of the cafeteria except for one, Nightcrawler. He was sitting with Amanda and some of her friends talking like everything were normal. Then she got it Kurt had been blue the whole time they had fought no one had made the connection that he was the fuzzy one…yet. The camera hadn't been able to identify her either but she rather just take the punch along with the others right away, knowing that they would figure it out sooner or later.

"Attention students!" They suddenly heard Principal Kelly´s voice say. "Do to the fact of some…complications we are as you know having a meeting tonight and because the meeting was decided in last second it needs planning and therefore the school day will be cut short, after you class after lunch you may go home" A load cheer could be heard in the whole cafeteria.

"Great" Jubilee sighed. "Now we are complications"

"Yeah come on lets bail this place, I´m in no mood for class anyway" Lance said and stood up.

"Fine by me" Fred said.

"Yeah I wasn't really looking forward to do math" Jubilee said and stood up to fallow Lance.

"Hey wait up" Toad said and jumped after them. After getting home very fast since it seemed like Lance ignore every traffic rule in the book Jubilee headed up to her for a short nap, she hadn't slept well at all last night if it wasn't nightmares it had been something else and she needed her sleep.

As she walked past Pietro´s room which door was open she glanced in, even though she had betrayed in a way she hadn't known about Magnetos plan and she had come back…he hadn't and the funny thing was…she missed him. She hit herself in the head for thinking that and closed his door heading for her own going in and laying down on the bed, sleep, she told herself just sleep.

3 Hours Later.

It was useless she had been trying to fall asleep for the last few hours with no luck, sure she had gotten a little rest but she wanted to sleep! But that was not the worsted part, she couldn't blame the nightmares and she couldn't blame all the mutant haters for the fact that she couldn't sleep. That was not the things that were keeping her awake right now it was her own damn feelings……her feelings for Lance and…...the feelings she had for Pietro.

God in this big mess she lived in she still had to be a girl. But she couldn't help it, she had always liked Pietro he was the only one that could keep up with her and when they were alone he was really nice and kind, but then again Lance had always been there in his won little way and the way he had comfort her in the woods making her feel so safe. Damn these feelings!! Suddenly the whole house begun to shake, Jubilee stood up and deiced to ignore her feelings to go and take a look what the hell those guys were up to. She opened her door and saw the guys standing inside of Pietro´s room Lance saying something about having to clean up the house or Mystique would thru them out when she got back. She went to stand by the door opening to see Toad dressed in one of Quicksilver's uniforms.

"I don't ever wanna se that suit again!" Lance screamed at him and tried to grab him but he jumped away pass Jubilee and into the hallway.

"I like it, it makes me feel fast" he told them as he jumped down the hallway suddenly tripping on himself falling over and knocking down Wanda´s door. He was laying there covering his eyes slightly.

"Sorry for breaking in, this time it was an accident" He said still laying down. "Wanda? He he sweetums? Where did she go?" he asked and looked around in the empty room.

Lance went over to Toad and removed the suit from him finding him butt naked under.

"Ugh oh man go put something else on!" He told him and turned around and walked away as she passed Jubilee she looked at him.

"Why did you put me thru that?" She asked gesturing towards Toad and went back into her room. She closed the door behind her and went over to her CD-player pressing the play button before throwing herself onto the bed again.

_Oh now I found myself_

_Wish I was someone else_

_My hands are stained with love_

_Wish I could take it away_

_I hid behind the shell_

_In time the pain will melt_

_My heart is stained with love_

_Wish I could fake it_

I hate my feelings, I hate my past and I hate the world! Was all she could think.

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your own way_

_You take it in your own way_

_My selfish enemy_

_Still has the best of me_

_Empty and feeling numb_

_Wish I could take it away_

_I can't control the need_

_To weak to not concede_

_Wish I was deaf and dumb_

_Wish I could fake it_

To complicated everything was just to complicated! She had to be a mutant, she had to be a high school student, she had to be a teenager and she had to be a girl! And all at the same freaking time! Sometimes life isnt fare!

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your way_

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your way_

_I can't pretend we're the same_

_I can't pretend we're the same_

_I can't pretend we're the same_

_Oh now I found myself_

_Wish I was someone else_

_My hands are stained with love_

_Wish I could FAKE_

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your way_

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your way_

_You take it in your own way _

Really she had survived the streets and she had survived Bastion but she couldn't handle her own feeling for two teenage boys? Who ever said that a teenager in today has it easy was so totally lying. This sucked everything sucked!

The rest of the week just kind of went by and except all the looks they were getting it was a pretty good week. Jubilee tried not to think about her feelings to much instead she actually concentrated in class. And after school she either went to the mall or watched TV in her room so she could be alone, this was one of the TV watching days. After the episode of Buffy ended she notes that she was out of snacks and headed for the kitchen to get some more, as she was on her way down the stair she could see Fred stuffing all the junk that had been all over the place into the hallway closet. Then Toad jumped past her and down to Fred in one of Pietro´s suits again.

"Tell me the truth, how do I look?" He asked and posed for them.

"Like a silver toad" Fred said. "Ha, ha quick worth!" He laughed, Toad just grinned kind of evilly, Fred pushed the last stuff into the closed and closed the door.

"There this place is finally staring to look dissent aint it?" He asked

"Yeah good job Freddie" Jubilee said to him with a smile.

Suddenly Lance came in or rather shacked in.

"We got trouble one of Magnetos men are heading or way" He told them.

"Which one?" Toad asked as a charged card was thrown in between Lance, Toad and Fred.

"Oh he, he that one" Toad said as the card went of coasting a small explosion. Lance, Fred and Toad were thrown into the living room as Jubilee jumped up the stairs to seek cover. As she was lying at the top stair she could here a window break and a very familiar voice say.

Did ya get my callin card?"

"We did, now let us thru you out on the welcome mat" She could hear Lance answer, she slowly stood up and went down the stairs looking into the living room wail leaning agents the door frame. She had come just in time to see Gambit charge up Toad.

"Back of!" Gambit told Fred and Lance. "I let him go and you will be repainting this room, so lets talk"

"Talk he, he talking´s good" A scared Toad said. "We hate pain" Jubilee somehow knew that he wasn't there because of her, but what did Magneto want with Avalanche, Blob and Toad?

"Alright it's your show" Lance said.

"No its Magneto´s show" Gambit corrected him.

"Hey ya think that you could maybe?" Toad said looking up at him; Gambit dropped on top of Fred who had fallen during the fight and hadn't gotten up get.

"He´s giving you a chance to prove yourself and trust me you do not wanna turn the man down" Gambit told them.

"Okay what does he want us to do?" Fred asked, Gambit gave them a small smile.

"Piece a cake really, just buss lose a captured mutant" Gambit answered.

"So who's Magneto got in mind?" Lance asked.

"Your old friend Pietro" The room went quit and everybody made big eyes even Jubilee, Gambit looked at them before heading towards the door, he stopped once he reached Jubilee"

"An of coarse he always wants you back petite" He told her and gave her hand a kiss, Jubilee gave him a cocky smile.

"Well you just tell HIM that I´m on vacation"

"Will do" Gambit said before heading out the door.

"And next time use the door or I´ll skin ya alive Remy LeBeau!" Jubilee screamed after him before turning back towards her teammates. "So ya gonna do it?" she asked.

"Yeah" Lance said not the answer Jubilee was expecting. "Yeah we´re gonna dot it, but only so we can kick his ugly butt afterwards" With that he, Toad and Blob left the room to go and get their uniforms.

"Why do I have the feeling that something will go wrong?" Jubilee asked herself out load. With a sigh she sat herself down on the sofa and started to search for something to watch. Luckily for her she didn't need to prove herself to Magneto, he knew what she could do. But still he most know that if Lance and the others really put that side out they were very powerful, he probably needed someone with way to much time on their hands to do it. She finally settled for and episode of "BeyBlade" yeah so she liked cartoons, she would probably watch them even when she was a 90 year old lady just laying in her bed all day yelling at people.

She looked up to see Lance, Todd and Fred heading out the door and for the car.

She stood up and went to stand to look after them as the car took of.

"That's m´boys cant live with them can't live without them" She said with a sigh and a smile before going inside again.

_"Tell me"_

_"I don't know!" SLAP!_

_"I can keep you here forever mutant" The cold voice said. "I can see to it that your death is quick and painless or I can keep you alive in here for the rest of your life" _

_"I don't know"_

_"As you wish, guard push the bottom" The man in the corner pushed a big red bottom. The table she was on started to move down into the cold water. She could only breathe thanks to the mask that covered her face but she couldn't move, her hands and feet's were strapped making it impossible to move. Long string with needles at the end had been put into her back. The table went further down leaving her in the middle of the "tube" filled with water, she turned her head to her left looking at him as he stood their ready to pull the switch that would cause her endless pain because once she passed out from the pain he would wake her up and do it again and again and again._

_He smiled an evil smile before lowering the switch making the machine start and the pain begun._

"NO!!" Jubilee fell of the sofa covered in sweat and tears, it was dark outside and the TV had turned itself of. She slowly got back up on the sofa again looking around to be sure she was alone although she wouldn't have minded if the others had come back. She pulled the blanket she had been using as a cover tightly around her wiping away the tears that just kept coming away with the palm of her hand, she was breathing heavily and her heart was beating about a thousand beats a second. She was scared, so scared.

When she had these dreams, it was more then dreams it was memories and everytime she had them it felt like she was going thru it again. Oh God her head hurt she couldn't stand it!

She slowly stood up and went into the kitchen and over to the fridge and grabbed one of Lance beers, she opened it and sat down at the kitchen table looking out as it started to rain, she took a zip from the beer and sighed. Sometimes she really wanted a normal life just for one day. She finished the beer and went to get another, as she was half way thru that she heard a small noise. She put the beer down and stood up, she heard it again it came from the kitchen door, it was like a little scratching sound.

"Hello?" She called out. "Lance?...Fred?...Toad?" She asked, at the sound of her voice the scratching was replaced by a small cry. She went over to the kitchen door and opened it looking out into the rain.

"Meow" She heard a tiny voice cry, she looked down and saw a small kitten by her feet´s completely drowned from the rain. It was white with a few black spots actually looking like rain drops.

Jubilee picked it up looking for the owner but when she didn't see anybody she closed the door and put the wheat cat onto the table, rushing away to get a towel.

"You poor thing" She said as she came back and started to dry the little kitten. "So are you lost or just abandon?" she asked the kitten answered by playing with its own tail.

"Well since no one around here has a cat I guess you were abandon" She picked up and put it agents her chest, by the look of it this cat was way to young to be away from its mother. At the sound of her heartbeat (that had returned to normal) it soon fell asleep just like a baby would, Jubilee put it down on top of the towel and went to get an old basket she knew she had seen in the basement after that she got a soft blanket and after a few minutes she had created a little bed for the kitten. She put down the cat in the basket and went up to her room, she put the basket by her bed and put a few of her smaller stuffed animal around it so it wouldn't feel alone, oh and by the way she had checked that IT really was a HER.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood of Bayville boarding house" She said and petted it lightly so she wouldn't wake it up. "If no one comes asking for you, you can stay here, but what to call you?" She asked then she looked out the window seeing the rain poring down.

"Rain" She said and kissed her on the forehead. "Night Rain" She got up and out from her room making sure she closed the door behind her. suddenly she felt a lot better she was just about to go and get a cane of tuna that she knew she had bought when the front door flew open and the rest of her team came in, looking like hell so she just snatched the tuna and went back to her room pretending to be asleep.

"You´ll learn to like them" She told Rain as she put the food beside her basket. "And I´ll force them to like you"

She smiled at the kitten one more time before heading to bed, hoping that she wouldn't have another nightmare.

The next day everybody was just taking it easy, Lance was gaming on his guitar, Fred was on the floor reading comics, Todd was actually doing his homework and Jubilee was sitting next to Toad in the sofa playing with Rain. After many bruises the guys had agreed to let her keep the cat. Suddenly the front door opened up and Remy walked in, looking at them wail he leaned agents the doorframe.

"Wazz up guys? Tell me why are you guys such losers?" He asked them, Jubilee had heard about the mission although they had saved Pietro it hadn't gone according to plane since Rogue and Kitty had showed up.

"Cause the X-men are winners it all bounces out" Toad said continuing to do his homework using his foot.

"So do we still get to join Magnetos new team?" Fred asked.

"Puh-leez, no wonder you guys always lose that was an disaster" Gambit told them with a cocky grin.

"Not our fault"

"It was those"

"What if we" They all said and stood up at once.

"Easy, easy you´ll have other chances but you guys need seriously leadership" Gambit told them "That's why Magneto has send someone to whip you into shape"

"Let me guess you?" Lance said.

"No him" Gambit said and just a second later Pietro came rushing thru the door.

"Aren't ya gonna welcome me back?" He asked with a grin Toad; Lance and Fred had you-are-going-to-die written all over their faces as they tried to catch him but as normal he was to fast and rushed up to stand on top of a chair.

"Mess with me you mess with my father okay?" he said in hi normal very fast talk. "Now things are gonna change around here, because from this day forward nobody rest until we take down the X-men permanently, but the first order of business lets get this house cleaned up"

As Pietro was giving out orders Jubilee went up to Gambit with Rain in her arms.

"I don't think that's gonna work" She told him.

"Hey just fallowing orders" He told her. "And by the way he accepts your vacation" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door.

"What? I would have done it anyway!" She yelled after him, Gambit stopped and turned around.

"He knows that that's why he accepted and you are freed from the dominance of the prince there" He said nodding towards Pietro before going out the door.

"Yeah like I would have listen to him" She said out load to herself. "Come on Rain lets go and listen to some music" She told the small kitten before going up the stairs and into her room turning on her CD so she wouldn't hear the protesting from her complaining friends.

**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_**

**_50 thousand tears I've cried_**

**_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_**

**_And you still won't hear me_**

**_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_**

**_Maybe I'll wake up for once_**

**_Not tormented daily defeated by you_**

**_Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom_**

**_I'm dying again_**

****

**_I'm going under_**

**_Drowning in you_**

**_I'm falling forever_**

**_I've got to break through _**

**_I'm going under_**

****

**_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_**

**_So I don't know what's real and what's not_**

**_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_**

**_So I can't trust myself anymore_**

**_I'm dying again_**

****

**_I'm going under_**

**_Drowning in you_**

**_I'm falling forever_**

**_I've got to break through_**

****

**_So go on and scream_**

**_Scream at me I'm so far away_**

**_I won't be broken again_**

**_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_**

****

_Yeah I know there is a lot of music in this fic, what can I say I love it. And I know my spelling isnt the best but I am not from an English speaking country so forgive my mistakes and I hope that you all can read it anyway. Next chapter will be coming soon…as soon as my teacher gets of my back!_


	8. The Fire Within and History

Part. 8 Okay so I´m gonna change her family history a lot so deal.And i Know this is not the best but I´m sick so I´ll blame it on that.

_"You will tell me, not even your stubborn mind can keep locked forever" The cold voice that made her blood turn to pure ice whispered close to her ear. "What did your father hid his work before he died?"_

_"Fuck…you" She managed to say her throat being sore and dry and her lips were cracked and bleed. "SMACK!"_

_"Don't you dare talk to me that way you fealty disgusting mutant freak" He said to her delivering another fist towards her face. "You are noting remember that, nothing" He turned towards a few guards. "Take her to her cell we are done for now…and why don't you have some fun you have worked hard lately" He told the guards as he smiled evilly at her. _

_The guards smiled at each other before staring to unchain her from the wall were she was chained. They put a collar around her neck and tied her hands behind her back before starting to lead her towards the small dark cell where she was kept._

_They went inside and the young 14 year old was dropped onto the cold metal floor and then a long painful scream was heard over and over again as the soldiers one by one forced themselves into her unprepared body._

Xapphire woke up trying to catch her breathe, the sweat was going down her forehead joined by a single tear that escaped her eye. This was the fifth night the nightmares had woken her up, she looked around her room and out the window seeing the full moon shining brightly at her. She had, had these dreams before how could she not? But then about the time she had joined Magneto they had gone away but now they were back again. She slowly sat up and looked down at Rain who was sleeping peacefully by her bed.

"That's right sweetie you sleep" She half whispered to the small cat. "I think am gonna try it one more time to" She said and picked Rain up before laying back down for another attempted to catch a few hours sleep.

Jubilee walked thru the corridor of Bayville High feeling the looks the so called "normal" students was giving her. She stopped by her locker and got her history book before heading for the class; she went inside and took her normal place in the back, in the corner by the window.

As she sat down she noticed that a note had been attached on her chair, she picked up and unfolded it reading the words _"Mutant Freak"_ in big red leathers. She ripped it in half and tossed angrily into the trashcan.

"I got one too" Jubilee looked up at Kurt who sat next to her. "But I think my was written with a green peen"

"Yeah well they are all jerks anyway" Jubilee said and opened her blue backpack to look for her note book and a peen.

"God morning class" Miss Tanner greeted them as she entered the classroom. "Today we are going to continue to read about famous European kings and queen, now for you who wasn't here last time we had started to read about queen Victoria of England" After about an hours reading about an old dead chick Jubilee wanted to jump out the window even though she liked Ms. Tanner this was just to boring.

"Well now I think we now all we need about queen Victoria" Ms. Tanner said and but her book down. "The next subject on the list is a three days assignment in of coarse history" Many moans could be heard from the small group of sixteen year olds.

"Now class listen before you judge" Ms. Tanner told them. "This time I don't want cold facts, I want you to chose one of your favorite moment in history and by this I mean not just wars and presidents but it could be "Romeo and Juliet" a play that has had a big impact in our history or maybe a story from the bible or from another mythology" A brown haired boy on the front row raised his hand.

"Yes Brad?" Ms. Tanner said.

"So can we write about stuff like football through time?" He asked.

"Well yes you can write about football through history, where it came from and famous players" Ms. Tanner answered. "But yes there is a but, you will not do this alone I have paired you up two and two so you will half to compromise with your partner about what and how to do this"

"How we do it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes you can write it of coarse or maybe make a play about it or film, history is more then just facts, things some of us do today will become history in a hundred or fifty years from now" She told them. "Use your imagination and now everybody will get a partner and remember to compromise"

"Brad Conner and Susanne Bright" She started. "Michel Anderson and Jason Banks, Cole Wakefield and Megan McGrath, Jubilation Lee and Kurt Wagner, Kelly Turner and Christina Potter" As Ms. Tanner kept rambling up the names Jubilee wanted to hit her head hard into a brick wall, that was just great of coarse she would be paired of with an X-men that was just what she needed to complete her day. Suddenly a sharp pain went thru her head and stomach she had to bite her lip to not scream out load.

"Well I think that was all" Ms. Tanner said as the bell rang out and all the teenagers hurried to get out. "And remember three days!" She yelled after them.

Jubilee hurried to get out the room and headed strait for the girl's bathroom, as she reached the door the pain became almost unbearable she dropped her book and fell down onto her knees as flashes of painful memories went thru her mind.

"Jubilation?" She heard Kurt voice says from behind her, she quickly but a smile on her face and picked up her book.

"Jubilee" She corrected him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah just dropped the book" She said. "So about the history thing" She said quickly to change the subject.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Kurt said as they started to walk down the hallway.

"So what do ya wanna do?" Jubilee asked mostly because she had no idea and she wasn't really up to do anything at the moment.

"I don't know maybe something about the human evolution that's part of or history" Kurt suggested. "The Professor says that if they know more they will start to understand"

"Two mutants talking about human evolution? What are we suppose to say?" Jubilee asked. "In about 6-7 generation you are all gonna be like us"

"You have a point but still if we do it right and explain everything from the Neanderthals, the Homo-Sapiens and to us I think that it will work" Kurt said.

"Yeah but I think that's what they are afraid of"

"What?" Kurt looked over at her.

"Well think fuzzy what happened to the Neanderthals when Homo-Sapiens came?" She asked him.

"They died out" He answered without giving it a thought until a few seconds later. "Oh"

"Get it they think that its gonna happen again and that's scares them"

"Then what should we do?"

"Well if ya think about it we could do it in a way that tells them that changes are good" Jubilee told him. "You ever seen Brother Bear? It's a Disney flick"

"No I don't think so" Kurt answered as they both went into the school library.

"Well its built on an old story that my grandfather use to tell me when I was younger" Jubilee said as they sat down, it was actually true her fathers father had been half Chinese and half Native American.

"He believed in the spirits and that they made all the changes and that they made them for a reason"

"That doesn't sound as bad as "We are taking over!" I like it" Kurt said

"Good then its settled, I think I the book my grandfather use to read to me from"

"Do you think they have a copy of it here?" Kurt asked and looked around.

"No its was a gift from his father it had been passed down from generation to generation" Jubilee paused for a second. "And it is hand written that's at list a B just there"

"Sounds good to me" Kurt told her.

"Okay I will bring it with me to school tomorrow" She told him and stood up. "Now if you will excuse me I´m gonna head home"

"But you have only been to one class to day!" Kurt called after her, Jubilee turned around with a small smile.

"Yeah well the rest its just to boring and I´m tired" She said before heading out the door.

She hurried around a corner she looked around to make sure no one was there before falling to her knees holding her stomach as the pain ripped thru her and flashes of her nightmares came before her eyes.

She felt her power building up inside of her crying out for realize.

Suddenly her body started to glow and she send of a big plasma plast from her whole body that went thru the wall she was sitting across from and further thru the class room and out making a small tunnel in its path.

She looked up at the damage she had done and she could hear the screams from outside, she slowly got up on shaky legs and went thru the big whole into the class room to the other whole that she made and looked out.

Her plasma plast had gone strait into the aula making the roof almost collapse completely; she stepped away from the opening and took of before somebody could see her.

She rushed thru the hallways ignoring the pains inside of her she looked around the crowed of students searching for a familiar face.

"Lance! Pietro! Todd! Fred!" She called for them, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the pain and it felt like she was going to burn up, she sat down leaning agents a door feeling the energy building up inside of her just like it had before when she had shot out the plasma.

"Xapp?" She looked up and saw Lance and Pietro looking down on her actually looking really worried. The fire inside of her slowly went away as she saw them.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked as they both kneeled by her.

"No take me home" She said and looked at them. "Please I cant be here right now"

"Lance go and get the jeep" Pietro said as he helped Jubilee up, Lance took of heading for the jeep and parking it infront of the school; he opened the doors as Pietro helped Jubilee into the backset where she laid down.

"What´s wrong with her?" She heard Pietro ask.

"I dont know but I think she did that" Lance said and nodded towards the broken buildings.

"Come on lets take her home" Pietro said as he jumped into the jeep, Lance took one last look at the damage before getting into the jeep and starting it taking of towards the Brotherhood of Bayville boarding house.

3 Hours Later.

Jubilee slowly opened her eyes; the bright light from the sun hurt her eyes as she looked up at the window.

Her head was still hurting a little and her body ached but other wise she was fine, she sat up noticing that she was in her room. She was just about to stand up when the door open and Toad came in.

"Hey you're up!" He said. "Hey guys she´s up!" He screamed down the hall a short wail later the rest of the Brotherhood came up.

"Hey you okay?" Lance asked her as he forced her to lay down again with the palm of his hand.

"I think so, how long have I been out?" Jubilee asked as she pulled her cover over her.

"About three hours" Pietro answered. "You look worse then death when we found you"

"Oh geez thank you Speed, you always know what I wanna hear" Jubilee said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah…"

"What happen to ya?" Fred asked. "You made a whole thru a classroom well two and the aula is thrashed"

"Did anyone get hurt?" The last thing she wanted to do right now was to hurt anyone.

"No not really couple a scratch and bruises nothing to bad" Toad told her. "But once again what happen?"

"I…I don't really know, I remember getting this big headache and it just went boom"

"Maybe we should take you to a hospital" Pietro half said and half asked.

"No!" Jubilee said and sat up quickly. "No, no, no, no, no, no! And NO!"

"Okay, okay" Lance said trying to calm her down. "We wont go to any hospital, they wouldn't treat you anyway"

"How do ya know that?" Toad asked.

"One she is a mutant and two she has a mutant problem" Lance stated. "You really lost control there Jubs"

"I know" She said and lay back down. "Sorry"

"Hey don't worry, no one got hurt and nobody saw you" Pietro told her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because then they would have been here by now with an angry mob" Jubilee smiled at them.

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Since when am I wrong" Pietro said and smiled back at her.

"Yeah since when" Lance said sarcastically and then turned back to Jubilee. "You should get some more rest" He told her, Jubilee nodded.

"Okay" The guys all smiled at her and left the room. Jubilee sighed and picked up Rain whom was playing on the floor by her bed, she put the little kitten beside her on the pillow and closed her eyes falling asleep as she slowly petted Rain.

The Next Day. _Okay so I know that in this story the Brotherhood didn't attack the X-men at the school-board meeting but Kitty still called Lance a hood when they were fighting later on._

When Jubilee had fallen asleep the day before she had really been what they call a heavy sleeper she hadn't woken up until the next morning when Lance started to shake up the hose because Fred and Toad was teasing him about Kitty calling him a hood. Jubilee slowly pulled on a dark blue tank top and a pair of black jeans before starting to take small slow steps towards the kitchen. Amazingly enough she had, had a really good nights sleep, no nightmares at all.

It was like she had put all the pain and memories into a ball of fire inside of her and then it had just exploded causing her little incident at school, and after that she had been able to get a full nights rest.

It had hurt like hell but then after she had let it go it had felt…good really good. This in a normal case would be a good thing but not when you were an alpha class mutant that had been called a living atom bomb.

She entered the kitchen finding an angry looking Lance and she could hear Blob and Toad laughing in the living room.

"Having a nice morning?" She asked and gave him a teasing smile; he looked up at looking like he was ready to destroy the house although she knew he wasn't angry at her.

"You´re up" He said. "We thought that you were dead there for a moment"

"Nope I actually feel really alive" She said as she took a coke and a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge, she smiled and sat down beside him on the kitchen sofa. "What´s up with the shaking they on your back again?" She asked.

"Yeah like always" He said and kind of looked down.

"Hey" Jubilee said. "Are you okay?"

"I´m fine" Lance answered giving no feeling into the words at al.

"No your not, your sounding just like me when I say I´m fine" She looked at him. "So spill"

"Really its noting" He said and stood up going over to the fridge pretending to look for something.

"Hey you going to school today?" Jubilee asked knowing how it felt when people tried to get her to talk about things she rather just forgets.

"Yeah why?" He said and looked over at her.

"I just need five minutes to put my make-up on" She said. "Don't leave without me" She was on her way out of the room when Lance grabbed her arm.

"You're going to school?" He said not so mush in a questing way but more of a no way you're going anywhere.

"Yes I am its Thursday and I promised Kurt that I would bring a book with me today" She told him.

"Kurt? As in Nightcrawler?" He asked still holding her arm.

"Yeas Ms. Tanner paired us up in history class"

"I still don't think you should go" He told her.

"I´m feeling better, really come one "Mother" let me go" She said sarcastically realizing herself from his grip and continued up the stairs.

"I don't think we should let her go" Lance turned around and saw Pietro standing behind him. "You saw her yesterday she needs rest"

"I know" Lance said as he looked up after Jubilee. "But if we tell her that we "wont" let her go" he begun.

"Ya gonna tell Xapp what she can and can't do?" Toad asked as he and Fred entered the hallway. "Ya all gonna die!"

"Who's gonna die?" Jubilee suddenly asked as she came down the stairs with her make-up in place and her back-pack on her back plus a big old book wrapped in brown leather.

"I am" Lance answered, Jubilee at him like she was searching for something.

"Why?" She asked, Lance looked over at the rest of his teammates whom was suddenly finding the floor and roof very interesting.

"Well….." Lance started.

"Your not going to start about school again are ya?" She asked. "I´m fine don't worry I won't blow anything" She told them as she went pass them and out the door on her way to the jeep.

"That's not what we´re worried about" Lance sighed and looked after her.

"Well we can't stop her, so we just gotta keep an eye on her" Pietro said. "Come let's go".

The day by pretty fast and before Jubilee knew it she was in the liberty after school working on her history project with Kurt. She was writing down some information about the good that had come out of the biggest "changes" in their history and Kurt was looking over her book.

"This book is great" He said as he carefully turned a page. "I don't understand half of the stuff that is written in but anyway" Jubilee smiled at him.

"Its written in an old Indian languish, it's not so hard my grandfather though me" She told him.

"So you cane speak this?"

"Yes and Chinese and French and Spanish" Kurt just looked at her.

"Well my grandfather wanted me to know this and my father wanted me to speak Chinese as well as English, my mother singed me up for French lessons and I had a friend from Spain" She explained. "Now take a look at this and see what ya think" She told him a and gave him the papers she had written, Kurt took it and handled her his papers he had apparently done the night before.

"This is good we should take mine first and save yours for last and then the book" He said. "Sounds good?"

"Yeah I´m just gonna fix it up with the help of the almighty computer and print it" She said and got up as Kurt was trying to read the little English that was in the book.

She sat herself down and started to type when the sharp pain from yesterday came back; it was like someone had pierced her with a sword thru her stomach and her head for that matter.

Her breathing became heavy as flashes from her nightmares came again, she felt hove the fire started to build up inside screaming to come out.

"No" She said quietly to herself. "Not again" She left her work and looked around for somewhere to "hide" she opened the first door she could find and ended up in what looked like a very old bathroom that no one had used in like a 100 years and for a good reason.

She sat down on the floor and put her hands on her head like she was trying to press out the images she was seeing.

She opened her eyes slightly and saw that her body was glowing, she could feel her skin burn and she knew she couldn't hold on much longer, and as the next flash of pain and memories came she screamed and put her hands agents the wall infront of her and a few seconds later she was looking out at the woods behind the school and some fallen threes that her plast had taken down in its way. Jubilee slowly opened her eyes happy that school had been out for an hour and that it wasn't a crowed that fallen instead of those trees.

"Are you alright?" A voice suddenly asked her, she looked up and saw Scott and Jean standing beside her with concerned faces. "What happened?" Jean asked. Jubilee quickly got on her feet and without looking back she opened the door and rushed back into the school.

She picked up her work at the computer and then the book from Kurt who had come to see what the big bang had been.

"I´ll finish at home" She told him as she continued to run and she didn't stop once until she reached a payphone far away from Bayville High. She searched her pockets for some cash and put them in the phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" Came a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Fred" Jubilee managed to say. "Can you come and get me?"

"You can't walk from school?" He asked.

"I´m not at school I´m by the mall, please I did it again" She confessed.

"Okay don't move" Fred said and hung up, Jubilee put the phone down and went outside to tired to stand she sat down and leaned agents the telephone booth. She put her headphones in her ears and put the music on as she waited.

_Oh now I found myself_

_Wish I was someone else_

_My hands are stained with love_

_Wish I could take it away_

_I hid behind the shell_

_In time the pain will melt_

_My heart is stained with love_

_Wish I could fake it_

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your own way_

_You take it in your own way_

_My selfish enemy_

_Still has the best of me_

_Empty and feeling numb_

_Wish I could take it away_

_I can't control the need_

_To weak to not concede_

_Wish I was deaf and dumb_

_Wish I could fake it_

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your way_

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your way_

_I can't pretend we're the same_

_I can't pretend we're the same_

_I can't pretend we're the same_

_Oh now I found myself_

_Wish I was someone else_

_My hands are stained with love_

_Wish I could FAKE_

_I gave my life away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_I gave my life away_

_You take it in your way_

She could hear a car coming down the street and closed her eyes somehow she knew it was them and she just couldn't keep her eyes open, she had used too much energy. Her breathing became slow and even as she felt someone and by the feeling of it, it was Lance picked her up and lifted her into the car.

_"Safe"_ her mind told her. _"Your safe"_


	9. War and Love

Part 9.

Jubilee had never really fallen on the car ride home; she was still awake when Lance carried her up the stairs and into her room. As he put her down on her bed she started to feel the fire inside again, she didn't wanna be alone as Lance turned around to head to his own room she grabbed his hand, he turned and looked down at her.

"Don't go" She mumbled.

"You don't feel good?" He asked as he sat himself down beside her on her bed.

"No not really" She said and looked up at him. "Don't go" She asked again and sat up leaning her head onto his shoulder. "Please" She added in a little happier tone, she didn't want to be totally pathetic. Lance just sat there stroking her hair enjoying the moment.

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow" he said.

"But I don't wanna" She complained. "And besides the concert is tomorrow, you can't stop me from going to see Evanescence I love Amy Lee!"

"Can you listen?" Lance asked. "You said the same thing today and look what happened!" He said holding her by her shoulder looking at her.

"I just need to have control" She told him. "I almost did it today I didn't let it all out"

"It doesn't matter…" Lance begun. "What if you get hurt…?" She looked up at him.

"I have history first period tomorrow" Jubilee told him. "I´ll go and do my presentation with Kurt and then I will go home" Lance nodded, it was not like she needed his approval but he seemed really concerned and it sounded good to her to.

"What about the concert?" he asked her.

"If I rest almost the whole day it should be okay" She said with a sigh. "I´ll be okay" she added as she saw his face. Lance looked at her, she looked so beautiful but the again he had always thought that, he felt himself being pulled towards her and decided it was time to go.

"Meet me after history and I will drive you home" He told her before getting up to leave. "Night Jubs"

"Night" Jubilee managed before he closed the door behind him then she could hear him slam his door pretty hard. She lay down with a sigh; she hadn't wanted him to go. Yeah she had done it fallen for Lance Alvers.

She had admitted having feeling for him and Pietro but lately the feeling for Pietro was more of friendly feeling, but the feeling for Lance on the other hand just kept growing. It was like when she saw him even though she did it everyday she got butterflies in her stomach like a 13 year old with her first real crush, and when he touches her she just wanted to pull him close…in more then a friendly hug.

But Lance was just like her, distance, bad past, lost of love once, no trust. She looked down at her grandfather's old book and picked it up. Jubilee hadn't really believed in anything, her parents hadn't lived by any special religion well they had gone to church on Sunday's but it was like only because everybody expected them to.

She opened the book and looked over a few pages.

"The spirits will come for you in the time of need" She read out load, it was written in English and judging by the handwriting the person who wrote it had just learn to write and probably speak English. "When you leave this life your spirit will join those of your ancestors" She read a little further down the page. "Live your life by giving what you take" she read before putting the book down beside her, Rain jumped up on the bed purring as she went up to Jubilee wanting attention.

"What do ya think Rain?" She asked the kitten. "If I asked these spirits for Lance would they give him to me?" She said and smiled, Rain looked up at her making a small noise.

"Yeah your probably right, and besides grandfather always told me never to upset the spirits" She told the cat with a small laugh. "And I wouldn't want him coming back from the grave giving me the "evil eye" now would I?"

She sighed and pulled the covers over her and Rain.

"Night Rain sleep tight" She said before closing her eyes falling asleep in the matter of minutes.

Lance slammed his door in anger as he entered his room. Why did he half to run away everytime he got close to her?! He was so stupid! He sat down in an old chair leaning back with a heavy sigh.

It was just hard; everybody had always let him down. As soon as he had start feeling safe somewhere they had taken it away, and as soon as he had start liking somebody they had let him down…or called him a "hood" he added mentally.

But then again he knew Jubilee wasn't like that, she had been thru basically the same thing he had although much worse.

He had heard her cry from her dreams at night, he knew what kind of things OZT had done to her and it was just sick. Every cry she cried made him wanna go to her, but the thought of her sending him away telling him to go, stopped him like it always did. He stood up and went over to his bed lying down.

"Get over yourself and do something about it or she will be gone" Pietro had told him just the other day and he was right, he knew he was right. What to do? He thought before closing his eyes to try and get some sleep

The Next Morning.

Jubilee had gotten up early that morning to finfish of her work for the presentation and she wanted to get in time to school to find Kurt before class. She collected her work and the old book and rush out to the jeep where Lance and the others were waiting.

"Just remember to meet me after first class, okay?" Lance told her as they got out of the car.

"Chill L.A I´ll be fine" She told him. "I gotta go and find fuzzy now, bye" She said and took of before any of the four boys could say another word. She rushed thru the hallways until she reached her locker where Kurt stood picking out stuff from his own locker.

"Kurt!" She called to him, he looked up at her.

"Hey I didn't know if you would come today" He said giving her a weird look. "Are you okay"

"Yeah I´m fine and I told you that I was gonna finish the job at home"

"Yeah but you didn't seem to be yesterday you just blew up a wall and took of" Kurt said, Jubilee quickly covered his mouth with her hand looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Are you crazy?" She half whispered in anger to him. "You want to send an angry mob after me?!" Kurt who couldn't speak since Jubilee´s hand still covered his mouth just shock his head no.

"Good now should we do the presentation like you said yesterday?" She asked and removed her hand allowing Kurt to talk again.

"Yeah sure but still……" He begun but didn't had a chance to finfish as the school bell rang in. Jubilee sighed and looked at Kurt before heading into the classroom. She took her regular sit next to Kurt and waited for Ms. Tanner to come, wishing that she would let them go first but of coarse that was not the case. They had been put last at Ms. Tanners "list".

After many strange and funny presentation from their classmates it was finally their turn, the both of them went to stand infront of the class.

"Okay Jubilation, Kurt start with telling us what your work is about" Ms. Tanner told them "And like the others I will grade you as you do it". Kurt and Jubilee looked at each other and then they begun. They explained how changes needed to happen other wise they wouldn't have a future, how changes thru history had taken them to where they are now and how you shouldn't fear them. And then Jubilee read a story from the book and passing thru class so that they could see actually history in writing. After the book had been returned Ms. Tanner started to clap her hands and was soon fallowed by the rest of the class.

"That was great, you two really but your minds into this" Ms. Tanner told them. "I´m very proud of you" Then she turned to the class. "Proud of all of you, this was what I wanted you to see that it's more to history then dead kings and hard cold facts" She finished the sentence just as the bell rang out. She then turned back to Jubilee and Kurt.

"I´m gonna give you two an A" She told them and scrambled something down at her papers. "You can go now" She told the class and everybody got on their feet's and headed out included Kurt and Jubilee.

Jubilee stayed outside the classroom waiting for Lance as she had promised.

"Your not coming to English?" Kurt who suddenly stood right before her asked, Jubilee was about to answer when Jean, Scott and Kitty came over to them.

"Jubilation right?" Jean asked her, they only knew her as Xapphire so it wasn't odd that they didn't really know her name.

"Jubilee" She corrected Jean before turning around to leave.

"Wait" Scott said and grabbed her arm, Jubilee turned around to face them.

"Let go" She said or rather demanded, Scott let her go and sighed.

"Look we just want to talk to you" He said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Look we like totally know that it was you who like trashed the aula and class room" Kitty piped. "And like Scott and Jean like totally like saw you last night" Jubilee wasn't really caring about that for the moment she was to busy trying to figure out if it was really possible to say "like" so many times in one sentence.

"We just want to help you" Jean said.

"Oh yeah, what are ya gonna do?" Jubilee asked sarcastically. "Go back in time and stop him?" She blurted out without thinking.

"Stop who?" Jean asked her, Jubilee realist what she had done and bit her lip lightly. She was just about to turn around and go when she tripped on her own feet´s falling into Kurt's arms, she was just gonna say that she was sorry when a voice interrupted her.

"Jubilee!" Jubilee turned around and saw Lance coming down the hall; he stopped by her side and gave Scott a death glare.

"What do ya want Summers?" He asked.

"Like chill Lance we were just talking to her" Kitty said putting one hand on her hip.

"I wasn't talkin to you" Lance snapped. "So what do ya want?" He asked angrily.

"We know that she was the one who trashed the aula" Scott said. "And we came home last night we told Professor Xavier and he wants to talk to her"

"Well to bad Summers because she´s leaving" Lance said and put an hand on Jubilee´s shoulder and started to guide her out, normally she would have hit him over the head for doing something like that but for the moment she just wanted to get away. Lance continued to lead her until they reached the car, Jubilee got in the car next to Lance who slammed the car door hard behind him. After about five minutes of silence Jubilee looked over at him, Lance kept his eyes on the road looking really angry. It could be because he had just seen Scott Summers but she had a feeling that there was more to it.

When they reached the house Lance jumped out the car slamming the door even harder then before leaving Jubilee in the car, she slowly got out not saying a word you didn't wanna be piss of Avalanche when he was already in a bad mood. She fallowed him inside the house and dropped her backpack on the floor before heading into the TV-room where Lance had thrown himself on the sofa.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Jubilee asked standing by the doorframe. Lance just made a noise that sounded like a growl. He was pissed how could he not be? He had been going down the hallway to look for her to find her in the arms of a freaking X-man! No he wasn't mad he just wanted to kill the blue little demon!

"Lance?" He stood up and looked at her.

"You could have told us you know, instead going behind everybody's back!" He yelled.

"What?" Jubilee said and then she got it, it most have looked completely wrong when he came and saw her in Kurt´s arms, it most have looked like she was hugging him and talking to the other on friendly terms. "But…" She started.

"Your unbelievable Lee, come on Kurt? You gonna join them to?!!" He yelled again.

"Yeah that came from the right mouth!" Jubilee screamed back since he didn't wanna give her a chance to explain herself. "And for your information Kurt is a very nice guy but that doesn't mean that am gonna throw myself at him! And second why do you care if…" She stopped before finishing the sentence. OMG he was jealous! Lance was jealous!

"Your jealous" She said or rather told him, he looked strait at her, his cheeks getting slightly flushed.

"No am not!" He said.

"Yes you are and besides you didn't even give me a chance to explain" She said. "They came up to me I turned to leave then I slipped and fell on to Kurt, I would never…it's not even him I…" She said before turning away from him, leaving him there heading up to her room, to tired to argue with him anymore.

But she had just closed the door behind her when Lance opened it.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked still sounding kind of pissed.

"Lance I really don't have the…" She began.

"You said It's not even him I…" He said. "What did you mean by that?" He asked not sounding angry anymore. Jubilee turned to face him with a sigh. She might as well just say it, just tell him and have it done.

"That it's not even him I like, that's what I meant" She said in a voice so he would know that she meant him, she crossed her arms over her chest looking at him feeling like crying, why couldn't he see that she wanted him? Was he totally blind? It was quiet for awhile.

Lance studied her carefully; she couldn't mean him…right? But it seemed that she did, he didn't know what to say, the girl who he cared for so much had practically said that she liked him to and he didn't know what to say.

"Jubilee…" he started.

"Never min forget it okay" She told him turning away again, not wanting him to see the tear going down her cheek, it was obviously he didn't feel the same way so she just wanted him to go. She could feel him coming closer and then she was turned around to face him, but she still looked down.

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek lightly, feeling her soft skin under his rough palm.

Fire went thru her at his touch.

Just a little wail ago she had been so confused about her feelings but now it was all so clear more clearer then anything had been in a long time.

She closed her eyes and put her hand on top of Lance keeping it on her cheek, she then opened them again looking up at him.

His face had a serious look mixed with one full with concern, then without warning (which she didn't mind) he bend down and catch her lips into a kiss. Jubilee kissed him back right away without thinking twice every fiber in her body told her that this was right and it felt good.

She opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to enter her mouth as she did the same to him.

Lance didn't want to stop, he never wanted it to end, she tasted so sweet so good and he didn't ever wanna let her go.

Finally they drew apart to catch their breathe, both of them were flushed and breathed heavily. Then Lance froze as he looked down at her, what if she tell him to go, to get the hell out of there, that it was just a mistake because she was tired and didn't think right? He had been let down to many times in his life by people who pretended to care for him Kitty included, but somehow this had felt real enough to try. He loved her, there he said it or atlist thought it, he had admitted it to himself anyway.

He was just about to say "Sorry" when she pulled him down on top of her for another kiss and another and another.

Then he stopped, she looked at him slightly confused.

"I love you" he managed to say.

"I love you too" She said and smiled as he pulled her closer for another kiss.

_(And this is were I´m suppose to warn all you young once about the so called "sexual material" that waits, its noting bad promise and I wouldn't even put out this warning if it was up to me. And this is the "worse" I´m aloud to do here )_

He pulled her up again and his hands slipped up and under her tank top stroking her back as she tore of his west, he had many more of those anyway and his west were probably the last thing on both of their minds at the moment.

Lance hands went further up until he had remover her top and bra his hands never leaving her skin,

Jubilee had already removed his t-shirt enjoying the whew infront of her as Lance started to kiss her from her belly and up.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked her softly.

"Oh yeah" Jubilee replied and drew him in for another kiss.

"Isnt there something we need?" He asked never stopping touching her, Jubilee shock her head no.

"Pill" She explained and smile before kissing him again. Hey she was no virgin she hadn't slept with many guys but still you can never be too careful.

His hands traveled down her sides from her breast until he reached her pants, he slowly begun to unbutton them, then he put his hands on her hips and started to pull them of. He slowly laid her down and she slipped out of her jeans leaving her only in black tangs.

Lance studied her for a moment before he bent down and kissed her, her small hands went down and he helped to remove his pants throwing them on the floor where most of their other cloths had ended up.

Hot kisses with passion and hot touches with pleasure fallowed as the last piece of their clothing came of and that was in turn fallowed by low whispers of names and moans of pleasure.

_(Yes I know but I had just watched an romantic film)_


	10. Pain and Love

Part. 10

_Okay so big "Warning!" some mention about sex. I don't see what the big deal is anyway come on if you cant handle reading about it then just don't. And some people have been asking me about what Bastion and OZT is so I will try and explain it. In the X-men and Generation X comics Bastion is a Sentinel robot in human guise that assembled an international paramilitary force called "Operation Zero Tolerance" (OZT), well anyway he managed to kidnap Jubilee and was torturing her for information about the X-men, but she didn't tell him anything and then she got out and was found by the X-men. I hope you got it._

Jubilee slowly opened her eyes and looked at her alarm-clock, it was a few minutes past four. Jubilee smiled to herself and looked over at the sleeping body of Lance Alvers whom was lying beside her.

"Well he earned it" She thought, over the last few hours they most have set a new record, Jubilee had stop counting after the seventh time and it had been many other after that.

They hadn't been able to stop touching each other, everytime had been long and sweet, hard or slow depended on which mod they were in at the time and since the rest of the Brotherhood were in school they hadn't needed to be quiet either.

Then about an hour ago they had fallen asleep.

Jubilee sighed happily and snuggled closer to Lance sleeping body, then she suddenly she heard the front door slam and she could hear the voices of the rest of the house residents. She quickly sat up and pulled on Lance black T-shirt that was on the top of a big pail of cloths, it stopped just a few inches above her knees.

She quickly jumped over Lance accidentally hitting him over the head with her foot; she almost flew over to the door and locked it just in time to hear Pietro and Toad go by talking about how to thrash the principal's car.

Jubilee sighed in relief and turned around to see Lance awake but still in bed smiling at her.

"What?" She asked returning the smile.

"Nice nightgown" He said, Jubilee looked down at the pale black t-shirt. "No really, you look hot you should wear my cloth more often" He told her still with a smile, and then he put his hand out towards her. "Come" Jubilee went over to the bed and let him pull her down into his arms.

"Guess we forgot to lock huh?" He said giving her a kiss on her temple.

"Yeah and Toad never knocks" Jubilee answered enjoying the feeling of having him there.

"Hey Jubilee can I borrow your red lipstick I can't find mine!" They heard Wanda call from the other side of the door that lead to the bathroom she and Jubilee shared.

"You have a red lipstick?" Lance whispered in a tone so that Jubilee could practically see his amused face.

"I just have it around if I would ever need it" She said back to him. "Its in my draw you can't miss it!!" She yelled to Wanda.

"Okay and Sparks?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah?" Jubilee giggled as Lance tickled her with light kisses on her neck.

"Tell Lance that he so aint using OUR shower" She said before they could hear her walk away.

"So ya think she´s gonna tell everybody?" Lance asked

"Well it looks to me like everybody already knows" Jubilee said.

"Really? I thought only Pietro knew" Lance said.

"Pietro knew?" Jubilee asked. "I´m gonna kill him"

"Yeah well that can wait until later" Lance said and wrestled her until he had her pinned beneath him and then he bent down and kissed her. "Yeah" Jubilee though "it could wait until later…much later"

The day had gone by pretty fast at list for Lance and Jubilee who had spent most of their time in bed.

But they had eventually gone up taking a shower and gone downstairs to get something to eat. And after spending about an hour of listening to Fred and Toad talking shit Lance had finally and literally shaking them out of the house. Jubilee knew that they didn't mean anything by it; it was just how they were.

3 Hours Later.

Jubilee sighed as she tried on her third top and looked in the mirror; she was trying to decide what to wear to the concert and that concert was only one hour away. She was trying on a top that she had shoplifted at the mall about a month ago, "No it wasn't right either what to wear? What to wear?"

Then she spotted her uniform and she smiled to herself, "Hey why not Wanda wear hers almost the time" She thought and went over to put on the black leather outfit, then she put on her make-up and fixed her hair so the ends fell down her shoulders in big soft locks. She looked in the mirror once again to see that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"God its blue" She mumbled to herself as she removed a piece of hair from her face before heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat before the concert.

She opened the fridge and looked around finding the lunch she had prepared late last night after everybody else had fallen asleep and then of course after she was done she had remembered that she was just going to attend one class; she had just been really tired and restless.

She sat herself down and stared to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich looking out the window at the early sunset.

She was about to reach down the small brown paper bag and grab a few cookies when a long green tongue came from the living-room grabbing the bag and then disappearing again.

"Toad" Jubilee said in an enjoying tone but she wasn't really that angry with him, a few seconds later he came jumping in landing on the kitchen table infront of her.

"Hey if you don't feed the Toad, this is what happens" He said with a grin.

"Yes of coarse silly me" Jubilee said sarcastic.

"Hey what's up with the uniform? There´s a fight I don't know about?" He asked jumping over to the fridge to find something else to eat.

"No I just decided to wear it to the concert" She answered.

"Oh I don't think Lance will like that" Toad told her,

"Oh yeah why not?"

"Cause you look hot in that outfit girl"

"I know that's the point, hey have you seen Wanda?"

"I´m here" A voice said and Wanda appeared from the hallway. "And Lance wanted me to tell you that we are leaving now"

"Now?" Jubilee asked looking at her clock. "Its early"

"He said he wanted to avoid the crowds so come on move yer asses" Jubilee sighed and got up fallowing Wanda and Toad out the door and into the jeep. She hurried past them so that she would get the set next to Lance and then they were on their way.

45 Minutes Later.

"You think the X-men are gonna be here?" Pietro asked as they entered the large building making their way thru the crowed of teenagers.

Instead of answer Wanda just grabbed her brothers' head to the right where they could see Scott, Jean, Rouge, Evan, Kurt and Kitty standing next to Amara, Bobby, Sam and Ray.

"Wow what is this, a school trip?" Jubilee said looking over at the large group.

"Screw them come on lets find the seats" Lance said sounding a little bit annoyed.

"You´re not gonna start a fight with Scott are ya?" Jubilee asked him as they sat down.

"He left Mystique" Lance almost growled.

"I know but think about it" Jubilee said. "This concert is shown live around the country you really wanna start a _mutant _fight on national TV?"

"I know you have a good point there" Lance said with a sigh, Jubilee smiled and leaned over giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I know" Jubilee said and looked up at the stage. "Look I think they are about to start" A short but really cute guy with blond and green hair stepped out onto the stage.

"Hello Bayville!" He screamed. "Now it's my greatest pleasure to present to you Evanesence!!" The crowed went wild as the band came on the stage and the music began to play. Jubilee and the rest of the Brotherhood (except for Fred who hadn't really wanted come) stood up with the rest of the audience clapping their hands to the music. After a few songs they finally started to sing one of Jubilee´s favorites.

**_Perfect by nature _**

**_Icons of self indulgence _**

**_Just what we all need _**

**_More lies about a world that _**

****

**_Never was and never will be _**

**_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _**

**_You know you've got everybody fooled _**

****

**_Look here she comes now _**

**_Bow down and stare in wonder _**

**_Oh how we love you _**

**_No flaws when you're pretending _**

**_But now I know she _**

Jubilee started to move with the music noticing that some of the X-men were looking at her, were they spying on her? Well for the moment she didn't really care instead she went back to watch the band.

But suddenly the music seemed to become much louder so load her head was pounding, Jubilee looked around but no one else had reacted from the looks of it. She closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands as the pounding in her head became worse.

**_Never was and never will be _**

**_You don't know how you've betrayed me _**

**_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _**

****

**_Without the mask, where will you hide? _**

**_Can't find yourself lost in your lie _**

Jubilee looked up and quickly moved her hands down to her belly as flashes of pain started going thru her again. "Oh no not here" She thought as she felt how the energy was building up inside. And memories all the memories that flashed before her, all the pain all the tears that could be put in more the just one lifetime, but it hadn't it, had been but in just one and one very short.

**_I know the truth now _**

**_I know who you are _**

**_And I don't love you anymore _**

****

**_It Never was and never will be _**

**_You don't know how you've betrayed me _**

**_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _**

****

**_It never was and never will be _**

**_You're not real and you can't save me _**

**_Somehow now you're everybody's fool _**

Thanks to the high music and the cheering crowed no one notes the little Chinese girl who was now bending over in pain. She slowly backed away from her teammates trying to make her way thru the sea of teenagers; she managed to stand up strait and looked around finally seeing an emergency exit not to far away.

She started to walk towards it but didn't get very long before she fell onto her knees as the pain became almost more then she could bare and without even realizing it she had send out a big plasma plast right into one of the large speakers by the stage.

"JUBILEE!" She could hear Lance yell after her but the only thing that was on her mind was to get the hell out of there. The music had stopped playing and the stage had caught fire screaming teenagers panic around her making her shoot of another plasma plast this time it went strait thru the crowed knocking several of kids down.

She hurried and got on her feet's hurrying towards the small exit she had spotted.

Everything had become to much all the lost, all the pain why her? Why had everything gone so wrong?

Each step she took was becoming heavier, it felt like someone had chained her down and as she finally reached the door she almost collapse opening it.

She fell out into the ally knocking over a dumpster, she slowly managed to stand up and started to walk as fast and straight as she could not realizing she was walking out into the road.

Soft voices seemed to call her name but everything was so dizzy and the only thing she could really hear was her own heart beating.

Lance was making his way thru the panicking crowed with the Brotherhood close behind, as they hurried towards the door they had seen Jubilee disappeared thru Wanda almost tripped over one of the unconscious teenagers Jubilee had knocked down.

"JUBILEE!!!"

"XAPPHIRE!! They all called after her knowing that something was seriously wrong. They where about to go out the door when the X-men hurried up to them standing before the way out.

"What happened?" Scott asked. "Why did she do that?"

"She didn't mean to!" Wanda said in a defensive tone. "She can't help it!"

"Get out of the way Summers we need to get to her" Lance said pushing Scott away from the door heading out after Jubilee with both the Brotherhood and the X-men after him.

"I will contact the Professor and the others" Jean said as they stood in the ally looking around for Jubilee. "Her mind was so confused I couldn't even try to enter"

"She didn't have her shields up?" Pietro asked sounding surprised. "She must be losin it big time"

"Where fuck is she?!" Lance asked frustrated as he looked around. He could since her pain and judging by the fact that he wasn't even close to being a telepath she was going to break and go of any second.

And that was just it Jubilation Lee wasn't a firecracker she was a powerful atom-bomb.

Jubilee was going down the road.

"Crazy kid walking in the middle of the road!", "Move over kid!", "Are ya insane?!!" The drivers screamed as they passed her but to her it was just light whispers.

It was dark outside, dark and cold she could hardly see, hardly hear and every inch of her hurt like hell.

Suddenly something hard and cold hit her from the back and she rolled over the object hitting the ground hard.

She could taste the blood in her mouth and she could feel the red mass running down her face and stomach.

It didn't hurt though her mental pain had already overtaken her body not leaving any room for physical. The car that had hit her didn't bother to stop it just kept going faster and faster until it was out of sight.

Jubilee slowly stood up her body now surrounded by a multicolored energy and her eyes had turned completely ice blue.

Everything was just too much, she was burning up inside she needed to unleash the pain within, she needed to get ride of the memories.

She started to lift from the ground higher and higher up in the sky as the energy grew bigger around her.

"She must have gone down the road" Rogue said looking down the small road.

"Why is she running away?" Kitty asked.

"Because she doesn't wanna hurt anybody" Lance answered. "If she blows Bayville goes with her you dont mess with Alpha class"

"How can she be so powerful she is only a child?" Ororo asked she had arrived a few minutes earlier with Wolverine, Beast and Professor Xavier, after they had gotten Jean´s call they had hurried to the Black Bird and taken of. "Our powers is suppose to grow with time and she's only 16"

"She was pushed" Wanda said ignoring the glances she was getting from the rest of the Brotherhood.

"How do you mean pushed?" Professor Xavier asked.

"She is one of the few survivors that were taken by the Operation Zero Tolerance project" She told to them. "She had information that they wanted but she wouldn't tell them" Wanda stopped for a second. "I know what bad memories can do to you and with memories like hers she was like a ticking bomb ready to go of any second"

"What did they do to her?" Kurt asked, he and the rest of the X-men knew what OZT had done to people but he couldn't help but ask.

"Everything you can imagine and not imagine" Lance answered, nobody said anything.

"Well the important thing right now is that we find her and…" Beast begun but didn't get a chance to finish as a ball of multicolored energy lifted up high in the air not to far away from them.

"I think we found her" Toad said.

"Come on lets go!" Lance said and the large group took of towards Jubilee.

The air around her became colder as she went higher up, it became hard to breathe but none of that really mattered she could feel it but all the other pain was stronger and soon she wouldn't feel anything at all.

She was burying herself in her memories, she would soon reach the center of her mind and all her powers would be released.

She was back and he was there torturing her mind worse then ever making her go thru everything he had done to her three times worse.

_"Leave me alone!" _She cried out._ "I don't know anything!"_

_"But you do miss. Lee and we will do whatever it takes to find it out"_

And with that the pain begun again and this time there was no stop, she screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs wanting it all to stop.

The Brotherhood and X-men stopped as they reached Jubilee, the energy around her grew and all the air around her was becoming warmer.

"God it's hot" Kitty said. "Is she doing this"

"No its flying energy behind her" Wanda said irritated.

"JUBILEE!!" Lance yelled. "JUBS CAN YOU HEAR ME?" there was no response to the question instead they heard one of the most painful and inhuman scream they had ever heard.

"She is in great pain" Professor Xavier said as he put his hands over his head, the strong signal that was send out by Jubilee couldn't be ignored by anyone, Jean was on her knees as the sharp pain went thru her head.

"We half to help her" Xavier said. "If I could just get close enough to com in contact with her mind"

"And how were you planning on doin that?" Pietro asked. "If ya hadn't notes she is kind of hard to get close to!"

"From what I can tell she thinks she is in the past" Xavier explained. "But if we just could break that for a moment it would be enough"

"And how do we do that?" Lance asked.

"One of you most try to make contact with her somehow" Ororo said.

"Will it work?" Toad asked.

"It did on me" Jean said as she managed to stand up with Scott´s help. "When my powers got out of control Scott still managed to bring me back for a short wail."

"And then what?" Fred asked.

"Then Storm will take me to her and I will try to break the circle she is in" Professor Xavier said.

"What if it doesn't work" Pietro said. "What if you can't :Break: it?"

"We half to try" Logan said. "Or we´re all history"

"Well then Lance you go" Wanda said. "If anyone could bring her back its you right?"

"What am I suppose to say?" Lance asked.

"Just talk to her call for her" Ororo answered, Lance sighed and went so he stood under his girlfriend.

"Jubilee! Can you hear me?!" He yelled to her. "Jubs?!"

"Tell her to concentrate on you're voice!" Scott yelled to Lance. "Let it guide her back" Lance looked at him for a second then turned back to Jubilee.

"Jubilee if you can hear me I want you to concentrate on my voice!" He said not taking his eyes of her for one second even though the multicolored energy around her hurt to look at. "Come on baby, come back to me!"

_"You can't hold it in forever mutie" _The cold and evil voice spat_. "I am going to break you, so why don't you just spare us the work and talk"_

_"No!"_

_"Stupid girl don't you understand, you are all alone, no one will come for you" _He said._ "Everyone you loved is gone, who are you trying to protect?" _

_"Fuck you!!" _She spat back with pure hate in her voice.

_"Well then just remember you brought this on yourself" _He told her and pushed a bottom and the pain once again ripped thru her. The pain was almost too much to bare and she screamed once again but like as always it didn't stop.

_"Jubilee!"_ A faint voice whispered. _"Jubilee"_ That voice it sounded familiar but where was it coming from?

_"Jubilee if you can hear me I want you to concentrate on my voice!" _Yeah she knew that voice, she cared for that voice, she…loved that voice.

_"Come on baby, come back to me!"_

_"Lance?" _Her mind cried out and she opened her eyes, seeing noting but the energy around her.

"Now Storm!" Professor Xavier said, Storm nodded and her eyes turned white she carefully lifted herself and Xavier up in the air and brought them closer to Jubilee. It was hard to keep steady because of the circling energy and the rain that started to fall from the clouded sky.

"Charles I cant go any closer!" Storm called over the winds.

"I cant reach her from here we half to get closer!" Xavier yelled.

The rest of the two groups just watched helplessly as Lance continue to talk to Jubilee and Storm and Xavier were desperately trying to reach the young girl.

"We half to help them then!" Rogue said.

"Yeah but how?" Kurt asked. "If you get to close you are going to get seriously burned"

"But if we don't do anything we will all die!" Evan said.

"I have an idea" Beast said everybody turned to look at him. "Storm has to concentrate to hold The Professor and herself steady"

"Yeah we get that" Pietro said.

"So we just need someone else to take Charles and basically jump to her" He told them.

"And who is going to do that?" Toad asked.

"I am" Logan said and looked up towards Storm. "Storm!" he called. "Take me to Charles!" he told her, Ororo looked at him slightly confused.

"Just do it!" Wolverine growled and a few seconds later he was on his way up.

"Logan what are you doing?" Xavier asked as the short man came up beside him.

"Just trust me Charles and hang on" Logan answered and grabbed onto the Professor before jumping into the burning energy.

Lance voice became weaker and weaker until she couldn't hear him no more.

_"I told you" _Bastion´s voice echoed in her mind._ "You don't have anybody left"_

Jubilee was about to close her eyes again when she saw someone coming towards her and before she knew it someone grabbed her head and entered her mind.

Logan and Storm fell to the ground as the energy field grew larger, you could barely make out the two persons in the middle of it all.

Jubilee tried to fight the intruder in her mind, but it didn't work the pain was strong and it was hard to concentrate as images of her painful past flashed before her worse then ever.

She had to hide, she had to bury herself deep down inside where the memories couldn't reach her, but she needed to get rid of them first she needed to unleash everything and then hide, hide forever.

_"Jubilation?"_ A gentle voice asked a kind voice not Bastion. _"Jubilation, my name is Charles Xavier and I need you to listen to me"_

_"Why?" _She asked in a confused voice, Professor Xavier looked around trying to find her as he went further into her mind the memories stared to flash before him sending the pain into his mind.

_"Jubilation listen to me you need to concentrate!"_ he told her trying to keep the pain away. _"You half to confront the memories and take all your energy back"_

_"I can't!"_ Jubilee said shaking her head no wildly. _"I can't! It hurts, it hurts to much!"_

_"I know it does but if you don't everyone and everything you love will die!" _He told her as he continued to search for her. Jubilee´s eyes flew open she was in a dark place in the back of her mind, there was a dead forest around her and everything seemed frozen.

She looked around; someone was going to die but whom? Why couldn't she remember? Everyone she loved was already gone; he had told her that she had nobody left.

But then why was she so afraid that someone would be hurt?

_"Hello?" _She called out. _"Is anybody there?"_ A cold and evil laugh could be heard and moments later Bastion stepped out to stand infront of her.

_"I have told you freak you are all alone it's just you and your pain" _He said and grabbed her by the hair. _"And the pain never goes away"_

_"Leave me alone"_ She said trying to break free from his grip but she was too weak. _"Why can't you go away?"_

_"Because why should I go when you are letting me stay?" _The cold voice whispered in her ear, tears begun to spring from her eyes and she begun to sob quietly. She was just lost, so alone and afraid, she needed help yeah know she could admit it when it was too late and everything and everybody was gone.

_"Jubilation?" _The gentle voice asked again, she turned her head as much as she could still in Bastion´s grip a few steps away from her stood a bald man in a suit._ "Listen to me, I can help you just take my hand"_ he told her and held out one hand to her.

She looked at him studied him; he looked nice and friendly he was surrounded by a warm glow.

_"Your friends miss you they want you to come back" _He told her.

_"It's a lie all your friends are gone" _Bastion told her and tightened his grip.

_"They are all very concerned about you" _Professor Xavier said ignoring Bastion. _"Especially Lance"_

Lance…Lance! She remembered Lance, he wasn't gone and not the others either they where okay, they where all okay! She remembered it was just memories, the past not the present not the future the past.

_"You half to confront it and take control or the ones you love will be hurt" _Xavier told her but still in a gentle tone. Jubilee looked at him and then at Bastion and then back to him again, she then pulled free from Bastion with what felt like her last powers. She slowly stood up and looked at him.

_"I hate you" _She told him._ "More then anything I will ever know"_ She then turned to Professor Xavier he smiled at her as she reached out and took his hand.

_"Its gonna hurt isnt it?" _She asked as he put his hands on her head.

_"Yes maybe more then anything you have ever felt but I will be here all the way and so will your friends" _He told her and closed his eyes, Jubilee did the same.

When she opened her eyes again she could see all the energy that surrounded her and she could feel the hard cold rain on her face, she was back.

"Draw it back, make the energy go back inside you with the memories" Xavier told her. Jubilee looked up into the sky her eyes turning completely blue again and she held out her arms trying to command her powers back. The pain that know went thru her was so big that she could feel that death was near but she wouldn't stop, she wouldn't hurt them.

A painful scream went thru the night sky and the two teams below could see how the energy went back inside of Jubilee.

And then there was just a thin layer of multi colored plasma surrounding her and Professor Xavier.

"Just let me help you" He told her. "Lower your body towards the ground" She did what he said feeling his help in her mind as she did.

She could then feel how her feet´s touched the ground but she didn't have any powers left to stand, so she sank down onto her knees, resting her head against Professor Xavier.

"Is it gone?" She asked.

"Yes, yes its gone" He answered and then not being able to keep her eyes open she closed them and allowed herself to fall into deep sleep, the last thing she heard was Lance voice saying her name softly.

At The X-mansion.

It had been almost twenty-four hours since the incident at the concert but Jubilee was still resting in a deep sleep. They had taken her strait too the med-lab letting Hank look her over, she had lost a lot of energy and was very weak. In the first few hours her heart had stopped twice before Hank was able to get her stable, non of the member of the Brotherhood had left her room once other then to go to the bathroom.

Lance were sitting beside her holding her hand, Wanda and Pietro were sitting in a small and hard sofa and Fred was sting in a chair with toad beside him sleeping.

Hank was coming know and then to check up on her and to replace the IV.

"How is she doing?" Lance asked him as the big blue doctor took her pulse.

"Much better" He told them with a smile. "Her powers are coming back slowly but still, she is going to be fine" Lance sighed in relief giving her hand a small kiss. Hank gave them another smile before going back to the lab where Professor Xavier and the other X-men waited for some news.

"How is she Hank?" Xavier asked when he entered.

"She is going to be fine, it might take a few days though" He told them. "But I must say that from what you told me Charles it is her mental state I am worried about"

"Yes me to" Professor Xavier said. "She's been through torture, rape and she has been abandon more then ones and never once has she talked about it"

"Is that's why she lost control?" Scott asked.

"Yes and her powers are big for someone her age, she wasn't suppose to have them get" Hank answered looking over her x-rays.

"No one should ever half to go thru that" Jean said. "She needs help"

"And we will help her" Professor Xavier said. "I am going to talk to her as soon as she wakes up"

_I just wanna say that I really do think that the Brotherhood have a soft side, they just hide it very well._

Jubilee slowly opened her eyes the light in the room was soft but it still hurt to look, everything was blurry and it took a few seconds before she could make out the things around her. She slowly turned her head to the side feeling the pain going down her spine. Lance was sting in a chair beside her with his head on the bed sleeping peacefully, she looked around some more and saw the rest of her "Family" sleeping in different parts of the small white room she was in. She turned her gaze back to Lance who was still in his sleep holding her hand tightly.

She sighed loudly and tried to sit up but she didn't get very far as her body protested wildly against the movements. She was know half sitting up in the small bed and it was not very comfortable, she looked down at Lance again and squeezed his hand gently, his eyes opened right away looking up on her.

"Hey handsome think you can fluff my pillows?" She asked with a sore but still cheerful voice.

"Your awake" Lance said sitting up pulling her into a hug, even tough it did hurt Jubilee didn't mind she felt safe in his arms. "You really scared me there firecracker, don't ever do that again" he whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't planning on it" Jubilee whispered back.

"Hey you're up!" A high voice suddenly said. "Hey guys wake up, Xapp alive again!" Toad said and jumped up and down waking every single soul in the room.

"Hey!"

"How are you feeling?"

"We were so worried!" Was all Jubilee heard as they all hurried up to her side.

"Well I´m alive" Jubilee answered. "Atlist I think I am"

"Are you hurting?" Pietro asked her.

"Yeah some but its not to bad" She said trying to smile. "But a little magic pill wouldn't hurt" She added.

"I´ll go and look for the Doctor guy" Pietro told them and took of before anybody could response. Jubilee looked after hi and then looked back at the others.

"Lance?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He answered stroking her hair lightly.

"Did I…did I hurt anybody?" That question had been in the back of her mind ever since she woke up.

"No, no you didn't" He answered. "Well you did knock over a few people but they are fine nothing serious"

"Ah awake and up I see" A voice said from the door and Hank, Professor Xavier and Pietro came inside. "May I ask how you are feeling Miss. Lee?" the blue doctor asked her.

"Well its hurt everywhere my head is pounding but other then that I'm fine" She answered with a small voice, Hank nodded and went over to her fishing up a medicine bottle from his pocket and pored her a glass of water.

"Take these two, they should help with both the pain and headache" He sad and handled her the glass and two small green pills. "I will ´´prescribe´´ some more of these for you later on"

"Thank you" She said and swallowed the pills fast wanting the pain to ease.

"Miss. Lee I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Professor Xavier asked. "In private" He added looking at her teammates. "There are some food prepared for you, you must be hungry"

The Brotherhood turned to look at Jubilee.

"I´ll be fine and half to eat think of little Pumbaa over there" She said and nodded towards Toad.

"Hey!" Toad said.

"You sure?" Lance asked ignoring his friend.

"I wont die or flip, promise" She told them with a smile since the pills had already begun to work. Lance sighed but stood up giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room with the rest of the team close behind.

"They haven't left your side since we got you here" Professor Xavier told her. "I don't I have ever seen Scott so chocked"

"They aren't bad, maybe a little illegal, bad manners and stuff but still" Jubilee sighed. "I wanted to thank you by the way, for bringing me back" Professor Xavier smiled at her.

"You pulled yourself back Jubilation I simply gave you a push" He said.

"Yeah well thanks anyway"

"You are quit welcome" he told her. "And I wanted to talk to you about your powers"

"I didn't mean to do that, I just lost it" Jubilee said looking down in her hands.

"I know it wasn't your fault you never got a chance to deal with what happen to you" Xavier said. "And in the end it became too much for your mind" He paused for a second looking at her. "Well my point is that I think that you need to talk to someone"

"Like a shrink?" Jubilee asked looking up at him.

"Well yes, I have a friend who is a specialist in this aria" Xavier begun. "She has been thru a lot herself and I think that she would understand you and it would make things a little easier fro your mind"

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't flip either would I?" She asked. "Sure I´ll talk to her"

"Good I called her when you were asleep just to let her know"

"How often do I need to see her?" Jubilee asked.

"Twice a week maybe at first and then we could cut it down to one and that leads to the second thing I wanted to talk to you about"

"Okay what?"

"Even though the talking will as said make it easier on your mind your powers are still much more then you can control" He told her.

"Yeah I know" Jubilee said.

"You have both very powerful mental and physical powers and you need to learn to control them, its hard and it would take some time but I would like to help you"

"I can't leave them" Jubilee said. "I couldn't do that"

"I know and I wouldn't ask you to, but I would like you to come her atlist two times a week for sessions with me" he told her. "Its for your best, we wouldn't like you to go thru that again"

"Yeah I guess that sounds okay, I´ll talk and go to your sessions until I get control of my powers…I can do that"

"Good we will decided times later but know you must be hungry" He said soft.

"Try starved" She told him with a smile.

"I will ask on of your friends to bring you something and then Hank will be giving you a final checkup before he sends you home" He said as he was on hi way out the room.

"Okay and thanks again" She called after him.

_"Your welcome"_ A gentle voice said in her head. She smiled to herself and lay back down again waiting for the food to come because she really was starving.

After another twenty-four hours Hank had finally let her go with the instructions that she needed a lot of rest and that she should take two of the greens pills a day one every morning and one at lunch. The Brotherhood members had taken her home as fast as they could not really wanting to stay with the X-men much longer. Lance had carried her inside and put her down on the sofa since she had nagged him the whole ride over to let her watch Buffy…hey everybody has there "things".

So know they were sitting there infront of the TV, Jubilee was curled up on the sofa with her head in Lance knee, Pietro was sitting by her legs, Fred was lying on the floor and Toad was in the big chair trying to get closer to Wanda who was in the chair next to him.

The music from the TV was filling the room and giving the room a soft glow, Lance had his arm over her and was stroking her skin lightly, and at that moment she just felt so safe so protected... this was the moment no one else saw. That they were more then just a "hood" they were a family all of them…in their own little way.

"Toad get away from me!"

"Oh come on sweetums you know you want me"

"No! know get away"

"I don't know Wanda your do kind of fit together"

"Shut up Pietro!" SMACK!

"Aw! What did I say?!"

"Hey I´m trying to watch TV here!"

"Oh be quiet Fred!"

"Wanna go to bed Jubs?"

"No, I wanna be right here, I´m fine don't worry Lance"

"Okay but let me know if you get tired"

"I will"

"Toad get of me!!"

**_It's easier to run_**

**_Replacing this pain with something numb_**

**_It's so much easier to go_**

**_Than face all this pain here all alone_**

****

**_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_**

**_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_**

**_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_**

**_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_**

****

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_**

**_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_**

**_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_**

**_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_**

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_**

**_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_**

**_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_**

**_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_**

****

**_It's easier to run_**

**_Replacing this pain with something numb_**

**_It's so much easier to go_**

**_Than face all this pain here all alone_**

****

**_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_**

**_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_**

**_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_**

**_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_**

****

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_**

**_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_**

**_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_**

**_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_**

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_**

**_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_**

**_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_**

**_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_**

****

**_Just washing it aside_**

**_All of the helplessness inside_**

**_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_**

**_It's so much simpler than change_**

****

**_It's easier to run_**

**_Replacing this pain with something numb_**

**_It's so much easier to go_**

**_Than face all this pain here all alone_**

****

**_It's easier to run_**

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_**

**_(Retrace every wrong move that I made)_**

**_It's easier to go_**

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_**

**_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_**

**_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_**

**_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_**

_And I also wanted to say that all the songs in this story does not belong to me. And it wasn't the best ending but there has been a lot at school and at home so…well anyway hope you enjoyed the story, until next time bye! Oh and I know I stole some from Rogues little breakdown...._


End file.
